Liberté
by Kaede.S
Summary: Ma vision du couple RizaxRoy.Se déroule avant, pendant et après le film et l'animé. En gros, ça s'étale sur pas mal d'années .
1. Chapter 1: Rencontre

**Voilà, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma première fanfiction . Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que ça donne, donc à vous de juger. Si vous en avez envie, je vous publierais les prochains chapitres! Bonne lecture!**

**Ps: evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...**

**Liberté.**

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre.

La jeune femme arma ses revolvers, et reprit sa respiration, tout en passant une fine mèche blonde derrière ses oreilles, qui retomba tout de suite devant ses yeux noisette. Très vite, elle analysa la situation. De la brigade envoyée dans les rues d'Ishbal, elle était la seule survivante. Mais elle avait été atteinte au bras droit en essayant de protéger son supérieur. Et maintenant, elle se tenait cachée derrière le seul pilier de l'église qui était encore debout, avec seulement cinq balles pour toutes munitions. Et pour combler le tout, la chaleur de ce pays était insoutenable. Elle commençait à regretter la ville orageuse qu'était Central. Un faible sourire illumina son visage sérieux : sa situation n'était pas brillante.

Soudain, le jeune soldat retint son souffle. Elle venait d'entendre des bruits de pas, comme des bottes claquant sur le carrelage du lieu de culte. Surement un groupe de résistants. Rapidement, elle compta le nombre d'ennemi. Ils étaient sept. La jeune femme grimaça en entendant l'un d'eux armer une mitraillette. S'ils continuaient à avancer vers elle, ils allaient la découvrir, c'était certain. La femme observa la pièce. De l'autre côté, une table défoncée pourrait lui servir d'abris. C'était sa dernière chance. Elle devait faire mouche à chacune de ses balles, et tuer ceux qui étaient les plus armés.

Le soldat s'élança, plongeant dans le vide, et tirant sur les résistants. Surpris par cette attaque inattendue, les hommes n'eurent que le temps de sentir la douleur froide les envahir, ou de voir tomber, morts, leurs compagnons. La jeune femme finit sa course folle en glissant derrière la table de bois épais. Il ne lui restait aucune balle. Elle sortit de ses bottes deux fins couteaux, et se prépara à être attaquée. La jeune femme tendait l'oreille, mais ne parvenait pas à savoir de quel côté les deux hommes restant pouvaient surgir. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette attente, le soldat fit une chose folle. D'un coup de pied, elle envoya voler la table, se découvrant aux yeux de ses adversaires. Heureusement pour elle, un des hommes reçu la table de plein fouet. Mais c'est seulement quand elle se retourna pour attaquer le second, qu'elle entendit le tir de revolver. Elle tomba à terre, sentant une sourde douleur l'envahir dans le ventre. L'homme qui avait tiré se rapprocha, et lui cracha dessus.

- Comment une femme a-t-elle pu tuer six hommes à elle seule ? Six de mes camarades ! hurla l'homme de rage.

Violemment, il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme hurla de douleur. Elle releva pourtant la tête pour fixer l'homme du regard. Le résistant sentit une haine profonde gronder en lui.

- Sale chienne ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu n'es plus en état pour me tuer ! cria-t-il en braquant son revolver sur son front.

Mais la lueur dans les yeux du soldat ne s'éteignit pas, au contraire elle prit de l'ampleur. L'homme y lisait le défi et la détermination. Sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter.

-Baisse les yeux ! Tu n'es qu'un chien de l'armée ! Tu n'as pas le droit de vivre ! dit-il en la rouant de coup de pied, avant de reposer le canon de son arme sur son front.

Cette fois, la jeune femme ne réussit pas à soutenir son regard. Elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux, et cracha du sang sur le dallage blanc sali. Ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent en sentant le goût du sang amer dans sa bouche. Elle porta sa main à son ventre, tentant d'arrêter le liquide rouge qui s'écoulait à flot. La fatigue la gagnait peu à peu, et elle sentait son souffle ralentir. Sa vue commençait à devenir floue, elle n'arrivait plus à fixer la gâchette du revolver posé sur son front. Elle vit l'homme presser la gâchette lentement, comme s'il prenait un plaisir infini à la voir attendre la mort, agonisant à ses pieds.

Soudain, le soldat vit un mur de feu s'abattre sur son bourreau, le faisant hurler de douleur. Malgré sa souffrance, la jeune femme s'écarta quand l'homme tomba dans son sang, brûlé de toutes parts. Elle ne réussit à lâcher du regard le mort que lorsqu'un homme en uniforme bleu se posta devant elle, la fixant de toute sa hauteur. La femme leva les yeux, faisant tout son possible pour rester consciente. L'homme était plutôt grand, les cheveux noirs ébène en bataille, les yeux tout aussi noirs et profonds, indéchiffrables. La jeune femme se sentit tomber à la renverse quand elle croisa son regard. Rapidement, il la rattrapa, et l'allongea sur le sol.

- Vous êtes lieutenant- colonel…que faîtes vous ici…souffla-t-elle.

- Mon devoir soldat. Je suis parti à la recherche de votre brigade. Faites moi un rapport succin, ordonna l'homme.

- Ils sont tous morts mon lieutenant…tous. Je suis la seule…murmura-t-elle, sentant une boule monter dans sa gorge.

- Vous vous êtes bien battue soldat...

- Hawkeye mon colonel. Riza Hawkeye.

- Bien, je vous ramène au camp soldat Hawkeye, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Riza n'eut que le temps de voir la montre argentée qui brillait contre son uniforme avant de s'évanouir.

Lorsque Riza se réveilla, elle s'étonna des murs blancs qui l'entouraient. Elle essaya de parler, mais sa voix refusait de sortir. Heureusement, une infirmière entra, sursautant à la vue de la jeune femme éveillée.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Le médecin n'y croyait plus !

- Que m'est-il arrivé, réussit à dire le soldat d'une voix rauque.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous avez été rapatriée à Central pour blessures graves. Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu pour que vous passiez l'arme à gauche ma toute belle…Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a fait tenir, mais il vous a fallu une sacrée volonté, dit l'infirmière tout en soulevant les draps de la jeune femme, changeant ses bandages autour de ses blessures.

Quand l'infirmière sortit de sa chambre, Riza passa doucement une main sur ses bandages, puis ferma les yeux, se remémorant les instants qu'elle avait crus être les derniers de sa vie.

- Mois je sais. Je sais ce qui m'a fait tenir, murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2: Retrouvailles

**2e chapitre en ligne. L'histoire se met en place doucement, mais je promets que les chapitres seront un peu plus long au fur et à mesure. Par contre je ne promets pas de les mettre en ligne rapidement...désolée. Ma vieille excuse: le bac ! Bonne lecture !**

**J'oublie le plus important ! Merci à Ayma, l'Eclat de La Lune pour sa pêche incroyable, Tao Jun Shinomori, et ma tite Gio, pour vos supers commentaires, ça m'encourage pour continuer et trouver des idées. Continuez à m'envoyer des commentaires! Bizouxxx.**

**Liberté.**

Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles.

- Félicitations adjudant Hawkeye, vous allez être promue de trois grades d'un seul coup! s'écria un des hommes de casernes.

- Smith, vous avez lu mon courrier? questionna la femme d'un air menaçant.

- Adjudant, c'était une lettre officielle…et puis tout le monde sait ici que vous faîtes un tellement bon travail…c'était évident que vous alliez être gradée. Après tout, vous êtes notre meilleur tireur d'élite!

- Tenez votre langue Smith, et dites moi plutôt à quelle heure est la convocation, dit froidement Riza.

- A 14 heures dans les locaux aménagés du généralissime, adjudant, bégaya le jeune homme quand elle se rapprocha de son bureau pour lui prendre la lettre des mains.

- Bien soldat. Rompez.

- Merci adjudant, dit l'homme en s'éclipsant de leur bureau commun.

- Au fait Smith, le rappela la jeune femme.

- Quoi adjudant Hawkeye? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Vous feriez bien de vous habituer à m'appeler lieutenant Hawkeye à partir d'aujourd'hui, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

L'homme répondit timidement à son sourire avant de la laisser seule dans la pièce. La jeune femme relut la lettre, savourant chaque mot.

**«Adjudant Riza Hawkeye, **

**Nous avons l'honneur de vous informer que vous serez officiellement promue de trois grades cet après midi, lors d'une cérémonie privée dans les locaux du généralissime. **

**Veuillez vous y présenter à 14 heures précises. **

**Ps: Nous vous informons que la cérémonie se fera en présence d'un représentant de chaque grade. **

**La secrétaire du généralissime.» **

Ainsi, il y aurait des gradés. Le sourire d'Hawkeye s'agrandit. Elle était certaine qu'il serait là. Après tout, ils avaient tout fait pour se retrouver.

_La première chose que fit Riza une fois sortie de l'hôpital et rentrée à South City, fut d'aller consulter les registres militaires d'alchimie. A travers tous les noms d'alchimistes, un plus que les autres attira son attention: le Flame Alchemist. Doucement, le soldat fit glisser son doigt le long de la ligne, parvenant au nom: Mustang. Ainsi, il s'appelait Roy Mustang. _

- _Lieutenant-colonel Roy Mustang…où pouvez vous bien être? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. _

_Plusieurs semaines passèrent, où elle se renseignait discrètement partout pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Mais à chaque fois, elle butait contre un mur. A croire que personne ne savait réellement où il se trouvait. _

_Un mois entier s'écoula, sans qu'elle n'en apprenne plus que son simple nom. Mais un jour, alors qu'elle remplissait, comme à son habitude, des dossiers, s'apprêtant à les faire passer à son supérieur, un homme entra brusquement dans le bureau commun aux adjudants. Prise de surprise, la jeune femme mit un moment à réaliser son grade et à faire le salut. Elle le dévisagea rapidement: grand, les cheveux châtains foncés coiffés en brosse, les yeux verts dorés, une simple mèche tombait devant ses yeux. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. _

- _Repos adjudant. Honnêtement, je crois que jamais je ne me ferais à cette idée de salut. _

- _Veuillez m'excusez lieutenant colonel, mais vous êtes…? _

- _Ha j'oubliais: Maes Hugues pour vous servir. Quant à vous, vous êtes bien l'adjudant Riza Hawkeye. _

- _Oui, répondit-elle, après un silence, intriguée. _

- _Comment vous sentez vous après cette longue hospitalisation? J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez repris du service plus tôt que prévu, sourit-il. _

- _Vous m'avez suivi, le coupa-t-elle, suspicieuse. _

- _Je vois que ce n'est pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. Je suis ici pour vous transmettre un message de celui qui vous intrigue tant: il sera présent à South City d'ici une semaine pour être promu. _

- _Promu à South City? _

- _Oui, le généralissime est de passage ici, et une promotion ne peut se faire sans lui. Bref continuons. Il tient à vous revoir. Ne le chercher pas, il viendra à vous. _

- _Fait-il cela parce qu'il sait que je le cherche? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse. _

- _Pas uniquement. Je peux seulement dire qu'il vous a cherchée lui aussi, sourit Hugues sereinement. _

- _Merci lieutenant-colonel Hugues, dit Riza en s'inclinant légèrement. _

- _Pas de ça entre nous demoiselle, appelez moi Maes, ou Hugues, mais surtout pas par mon grade. Sur ce, je vous laisse Hawkeye, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot, avant de pouvoir voir ma fiancée adorée, rit l'homme en sortant de la pièce, lui lançant un dernier signe de la main. _

- _Au revoir Maes, lui répondit elle, à nouveau seule. _

_Dans le courant de la semaine qui suivit cette nouvelle, elle se retrouva, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, assignée pour deux jours aux archives. Ainsi, dans le milieu de l'après midi, elle pestait seule dans cette pièce obscure, alors que pour une fois, le soleil brillait dehors. Elle devait ranger les affaires classées qui concernaient la ville de South City. Quelques fois, elle jetait un coup d'œil à certains dossiers plus épais que les autres. Elle y découvrait la plupart du temps des meurtres en série, ou des viols. Elle rangeait un de ces dossiers quand une main se posa sur son ventre, et une voix murmura à son oreille. _

- _Comment va votre blessure? _

_Riza n'osa pas se retourner. Elle fut d'abord surprise de ne pas avoir ressenti sa présence. Mais elle se doutait que le colonel ne tarderait plus. Puis, elle relâcha ses muscles crispés, tourna légèrement la tête pour que sa peau entre en contact avec sa joue, sans pour autant le voir, et posa sa main sur la sienne, au niveau de sa blessure. _

- _Je vous attendais, murmura-t-elle, sans répondre à sa question. _

- _Je vous ai cherchée, souffla-t-il. J'ai besoin de vous. _

- _Je sais, moi aussi. _

- _Il me faut un pilier, quelqu'un pour me soutenir et me protéger car ce que je vais entreprendre n'est pas simple. _

- _Que voulez vous? questionna-t-elle, en se tournant un peu plus, croisant un instant son regard noir. _

- _Je veux réaliser mon rêve, dit-il en la serrant contre lui. _

- _Alors je vous aiderai. _

- _Je veux arriver à la tête de l'armée. _

- _Pour ne plus jamais revoir une guerre pareille? _

- _Pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de telle guerre. _

- _Alors je vous suivrai. Chacune de mes balles tirées servira à vous faire gravir les échelons. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je vous le revaudrais des milliers de fois s'il le faut. _

- _Bien, je savais que vous m'étiez nécessaire, dit-il en relâchant son étreinte. _

- _Colonel, comment vais-je faire pour vous rejoindre? le questionna-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. _

- _C'est simple Hawkeye, sourit-il en la voyant sursauter à l'entente de son nom. Soyez la meilleure. Gravissez les échelons vous aussi, jusqu'à me rejoindre. Maes vous aidera, c'est un ami proche. _

- _Bien colonel. _

_Déjà, elle entendait la porte se fermer, et sentait la chaleur et le bien être qui l'avaient envahie la quitter. Le pacte serait scellé lorsqu'elle l'aurait rejoint. Maintenant, elle devait faire tout son possible pour l'atteindre. _

Après avoir ressassé tous ses souvenirs, la jeune femme partit se changer, et mettre sa tenue de cérémonie, un haut cintré bleu nuit, et une jupe de la même couleur, fendue sur les côtés. Puis, légèrement anxieuse, mais ne laissant rien transparaître, Riza se dirigea vers les locaux du généralissime. Elle se laissa guider par la secrétaire à travers les bureaux, sentant son cœur battre un peu plus fort à chaque pas qui la rapprochait de son futur. La secrétaire lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, et lui céda le passage, tout en ouvrant une grande porte de bois ciselé. Inspirant longuement, Riza pénétra dans la grande salle illuminée de baies vitrées, surplombant South City. Dès qu'elle posa un pied dans la pièce, l'adjudant sut qu'il était présent. Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur ses épaules. Sans tourner la tête, elle avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce, et fit le salut au généralissime, assis en face d'elle, derrière un grand bureau de bois épais, assez imposant. Celui-ci lui sourit, puis se leva lentement, et lui répondit de sa voix grave.

- Adjudant Hawkeye, pile à l'heure, comme à votre habitude.

A ce moment, les gradés présents, jusque là assis dans des fauteuils, se levèrent. Hawkeye se tourna vers eux, et porta une seconde fois la main à sa tempe. Tous en même temps, ils lui répondirent. Riza retint tout juste un sourire, et détailla les personnalités présentes rapidement: le général Hakuro, le sous général Die, le colonel Mustang, le lieutenant colonel Hugues…Son regard s'arrêta un peu plus sur les deux derniers. Mustang la regardait fixement, de son regard indéchiffrable.

- Repos adjudant, ordonna King Bradley.

Le soldat se mit en position de repos, sans pour autant se détendre: elle restait droite, les bras collés contre le corps, osant à peine respirer. Elle le savait, pour être la plus convaincante, il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite.

Ainsi, la femme écouta d'une oreille le généralissime déclamer longuement sur les devoirs et les capacités qu'un soldat devait posséder, réfléchissant à la façon dont Mustang et elle allaient se débrouiller pour partir ensemble de South City. Soudain, elle perçut un morceau de phrase qui la fit revenir à la réalité juste à temps.

- …et ce sont les qualités que possède l'adjudant Hawkeye. Aussi, ai-je décidé de la gratifier pour ses efforts, et de l'en remercier infiniment. Adjudant Riza Hawkeye, j'ai l'honneur de vous nommer à présent premier lieutenant de brigade.

Les yeux de Riza s'écarquillèrent un bref instant. Premier lieutenant. Cela signifiait qu'elle serait directement sous les ordres d'un colonel. Des murmures étonnés parcoururent la salle. Roy Mustang, lui, affichait un sourire satisfait.

- Hawkeye, reprit Bradley, un peu moins solennellement, et plus bas, laissant les autres se remettre de leur surprise, si je vous nomme premier lieutenant, c'est bien évidement parce que vous le méritez, mais aussi parce que nous en avons besoin. D'après plusieurs rapports, la situation à Central n'est pas claire, nous avons besoin d'élite là bas, et de personnes compétentes. Je sais que vous êtes habituée à South City, mais je sais que vous pouvez aussi bien faire un excellent travail là-bas, n'est ce pas?

- Bien sûr généralissime, je servirai l'armée à Central, dit Riza avec conviction.

- Excellent. Alors je vous assigne à la brigade principale de Central, sous les ordres du colonel Roy Mustang, ici présent, dit King Bradley en se retournant vers l'homme aux cheveux ébène. Bien, maintenant, procédons à la remise de grade, qu'on en finisse, rit le généralissime.

La surprise gagna Riza quand elle vit l'alchimiste de flamme s'approcher, tenant contre lui une fine boîte bleue. Evidemment, elle avait complètement oublié que la personne qui devait lui remettre les galions était son supérieur direct. Il ouvrit la boîte face à elle, tournant le dos aux spectateurs, et saisit un galion. Là, il lui plaça sur l'épaule, et lui accrocha. Il fit de même avec l'autre épaule, toujours en silence. Au moment où il allait s'écarter, elle vit un sourire satisfait naître sur ses lèvres. Puis il murmura, si bas que Riza dut lire sur ses lèvres.

- Aujourd'hui, le pacte est scellé.

Pour toute réponse, Riza s'inclina légèrement, le remerciant. Roy lui répondit en lui faisant signe de la tête, puis s'éloigna d'un pas sûr. Ainsi se termina la remise de grades. Les dirigeants se séparèrent rapidement, et Riza se retrouva seule à régler les derniers détails avec le généralissime, pour son futur départ.


	3. Chapter 3: Central City

**Héhé! Chapitre trois! Si vous avez trouvé le chapitre précédant étrange...et bien vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprise...enfin je pense. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je les adore! Désolée si je ne vous ai pas répondu, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait... Promis, pour la prochaine fois je le ferai, j'attends juste que le bac de latin soit passé !**

**Ps: Désolée pour les tites fautes, je me relis le plus possible, mais c'est pas toujours facile de les trouver... Evidemment que je n'allais pas mettre des galions sur les épaules de Riza, ça aurait été un peu lourd, non?**

**Bisouxx à tous!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Liberté.**

Chapitre 3 : Central City.

Etant la seule femme en partance pour Central, et puisque le voyage durait plusieurs jours, Riza eut la chance de se voir assigner une cabine pour elle seule. Plusieurs wagons étaient destinés aux militaires. Pendant les premiers jours, elle ne croisa que rarement des personnes qu'elle connaissait. L'alchimiste de flamme ne fit son apparition nulle part, restant discret. La jeune femme comprenait qu'il essayait d'éviter d'être vu dès le départ en sa compagnie. En effet, les généraux qui voyageaient avec eux se seraient alors doutés de leur entente. Mais le lieutenant savait à quoi s'attendre : Roy Mustang passerait sûrement un de ces soirs dans sa cabine. Elle patientait donc sagement, sortant rarement de sa chambre, sauf pour faire connaissance de quelques hommes de sa nouvelle brigade.

Or, un après-midi, alors qu'elle revenait calmement de la salle pour déjeuner, deux soldats la saisirent par les bras et la trainèrent dans une pièce remplie d'autres soldats, tous de sa brigade. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit ironiquement.

- Alors notre supérieur serait une femme ? questionna-t-il haut et fort, se tournant vers son public.

- Vous avez quelque chose contre les femmes, répondit Riza, tout en s'asseyant posément sur une chaise.

- Habituellement, non, quand elles se contentent de faire des emplois qui leur conviennent ! ricana le même personnage.

- Ho, je vois que je me retrouve face à du machisme primaire, dit doucement Hawkeye, se levant et se plaçant face l'homme.

- Que comptes-tu faire ma mignonne ? A manger ? sourit le soldat, sous les huées de certains, et sous les applaudissements d'autres.

Soudain, tous les bruits cessèrent quand le son connu d'un revolver qu'on arme se fit entendre.

- Ecoute-moi bien, dit calmement Riza, en jouant avec la gâchette de son revolver posé sur le front de l'homme, si tu estimes que je ne mérite pas ma place, bats-moi ! Mais à voir ta paralysie face à une arme qu'on te braque sur le front, tu n'iras pas loin. Non, tu seras tué sous les tirs ennemis, mort de peur car tu ne pouvais plus faire le moindre geste. Que l'homme qui pense que je ne suis pas à ma place vienne me vaincre. Si un seul y arrive, à ce moment, je jure de renoncer à mon grade ! s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres hommes qui la fixaient, la jaugeant.

- Un soldat qui n'a pas fait Ishbal ne connaît rien de la guerre ! Même vous lieutenant, vous n'avez pas connu ce carnage, dit un homme massif, se levant de son fauteuil pour lui faire face.

- Riza Hawkeye, tireur d'élite de l'infanterie de terre, brigade 1002, section 5, chargée des résistants d'Ishbal, adjudant, sourit-elle de façon indulgente.

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent, et il s'écarta d'elle, sans oser recroiser son regard.

- Brigade 1002… n'est-ce pas la brigade qui s'est fait prendre dans une embuscade mémorable ? Il n'y a eu, d'après les rumeurs, aucun survivant, nota un jeune homme blond, une cigarette à la bouche, que Riza n'avait jusque là pas remarqué.

- Erreur, regardez dans les registres, il y a eu un survivant, lui sourit-elle.

- Impossible, s'exclamèrent quelques-uns.

La jeune femme comprit que pour obtenir une certaine autorité et confiance, il fallait les convaincre. Elle souleva donc son uniforme, dévoila son ventre, et une cicatrice effilée qui le parcourait. Un silence lourd parcourut la salle. Chacun comprit qu'avec une telle blessure, elle en avait effectivement vu des vertes et des pas mures.

- Bien, si vous me permettez, reprit-elle, redevenant parfaitement sérieuse, je vais rejoindre ma cabine.

Un sifflement l'arrêta. Le lieutenant se retourna, pour se retrouver face à l'homme blond. Il la poussa hors de la pièce, laissant ses congénères l'air hébété.

- Sergent Havoc, premier lieutenant, Jean Havoc, reprit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Si je puis me permettre, soit vous ne faîtes pas votre âge, soit vous êtes rentrée très tôt dans l'armée…

- Effectivement sergent, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre, répondit-elle sur un ton égal.

- Veuillez nous excusez lieutenant, dit-il en la suivant jusqu'à sa cabine, les hommes ne pensaient pas à mal, c'est plus une sorte de bizutage. Ils vont obéiront avec respect, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude.

- Je n'en ai pas Havoc. Mais il faut mieux les intimider dès le début, non ? J'obtiendrai de meilleurs résultats, tout du moins je pense. Sur ce, je vous laisse sergent, dit-elle en fermant la porte au nez du jeune homme.

- Je m'attendais à ce que vous réagissiez ainsi, dit d'une voix assez forte Havoc.

- Comment ça ? dit Riza en rouvrant sa porte.

- Le colonel m'avait prévenu, sourit le sergent, voyant qu'il avait touché juste.

- Expliquez-vous, s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Hé bien, ça fait pas mal de temps que je suis dans la brigade de Central, sous les ordres du colonel. Si je suis ici, dit-il en tirant une bouffée de cigarette, c'est que je reviens de l'enterrement d'un de mes proches à South City…

- Désolée sergent, dit Riza un peu moins fort.

- Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Le colonel m'a en fait demandé de vous accoster, afin de vous donnez ça, chuchota-t-il en lui tendant une lettre cachetée. Voilà, mon rôle prend fin ici, dit-il en riant, s'éloignant dans le couloir.

- Havoc ! s'écria Riza, culpabilisant de l'avoir mal jugé.

- Oui ? dit-il en se retournant.

- Vous êtes un homme de confiance, lui dit-elle sérieusement.

Le sergent blond marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis sourit, et s'écria :

- Je sais lieutenant, je sais !

Riza referma la porte sur lui, et décacheta la lettre qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle retint un sourire à l'écriture noire, en bâton, très appuyée, pourtant pas très stylisée, mais qui laissait transparaître une confiance en soi ; exactement celle qu'elle imaginait. La jeune femme se reprit, et lut les quelques mots :

**Ce soir, dans votre chambre, préparez deux verres.**

**Mustang.**

Le lieutenant parut étonnée… « Préparez deux verres ». Mais que comptait-il faire ? Puis, sans plus se poser de question, elle prit le briquet qu'elle avait toujours sur elle, et brûla entièrement la lettre dans le cendrier, avant de jeter les cendres par sa petite fenêtre. Comme elle le disait si bien, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

La fin de journée passa rapidement, pendant laquelle Riza fit un bref détour par la cafétéria pour dîner, ravissant deux verres au passage.

Il était vingt deux heures passées quand une silhouette sombre marcha d'un pas sûr à travers le second wagon. Roy Mustang s'arrêta devant l'avant dernière cabine du wagon, et frappa discrètement à la porte. Tout de suite après, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Riza Hawkeye, les cheveux blonds encore humides de sa douche, et … en pyjama. Le colonel ne posa pas de question, et préféra rentrer. Une fois la porte fermée, il se décida à parler.

- Excusez-moi lieutenant, mais pourquoi êtes-vous en pyjama ? La questionna-t-il directement.

- Je suis désolée mon colonel, mais n'ayant pas de travail ou d'obligations puisque je viens d'être affectée à votre service, il aurait été étrange que quelqu'un me trouve en uniforme à cette heure, dit-elle en tiraillant son tee-shirt bleu clair par-dessus son pantalon bleu foncé.

- En effet, sourit-il de la voir gênée, pour ma part, je peux prétexter le travail. Mais c'est dommage, sans uniforme, cette soirée sera moins officielle…

- Moins officielle, reprit Riza, surprise.

- J'ai même apporté une bouteille de vin, dit-il en la sortant de derrière son dos, lui tendant, la laissant la poser sur la petite table où trônaient les deux verres, encore plus étonnée.

- Mais colonel, que voulez vous officialiser ? demanda la jeune femme, essayant de se reconstruire un masque sérieux.

- Notre pacte lieutenant ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse. Je veux que vous et moi en définissions les closes ce soir.

Le silence s'installa dans la cabine, plutôt spacieuse, bien que moins grande que celle du colonel. Ce dernier en profita pour enlever sa veste, se mettant à l'aise, et s'assit dans le seul fauteuil. Riza, elle, restait debout face à lui, le fixant sans réellement le voir. Elle réfléchissait. Puis, au bout d'une minute, elle sortit de ses songes, et sans rien dire, se dirigea vers la table. La jeune femme retira le bouchon de la bouteille, et servit généreusement les deux verres, avant d'en tendre un à Mustang. Roy comprit tout de suite que c'était sa manière de dire qu'elle acceptait de le suivre dans son idée. Il la laissa s'asseoir sur le lit, la regardant à la dérobée, avant de reprendre.

- Commençons par les évidences, dit-il après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de parler à quiconque de ce pacte.

- Evidemment, dit Riza en hochant de la tête.

- Je suis aussi d'avis de ne pas divulguer nos motivations, reprit-il, sous l'air surpris d'Hawkeye. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous savez pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi, et que je sais pourquoi vous m'êtes nécessaire. Mais aucun de nous deux ne connaît les raisons qui ont poussé l'autre à prendre cette décision. Vous me suivez ?

- Je crois. Vous voulez dire que, par exemple, si la raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin d'être à vos côtés est liée à mon passé, ou à mes souvenirs, je ne suis pas obligée de vous la confier. Je garde mes secrets pour moi si je le veux, expliqua Riza, sans le lâcher du regard.

- Exactement. Après tout, nous n'allons pas vivre ensemble, même s'il y a de grandes chances pour que vous me suiviez presque partout, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Riza dut puiser dans ses forces pour s'empêcher de rougir, et ne pas ciller du regard pour se perdre dans ses yeux si noirs.

- Dernière chose je pense, dit-il en se resservant un verre, tout en en proposant au lieutenant qui refusa de la tête, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, ce n'est pas un contrat de mariage. Le seul aspect dont ce pacte en a, c'est la partie « et vous jurer de la chérir et la protéger pour l'éternité… »

- « Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare » récita Riza, inspirant profondément, tout en, finalement, reprenant un verre de la liqueur.

Roy marqua un temps d'arrêt, et la regarda plus que sérieusement cette fois. En effet, ils étaient maintenant liés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne rompre le pacte. L'homme vida son verre d'une traite, et fit signe à la jeune femme de lui passer la bouteille. Au lieu de cela, Riza se leva pour venir le servir. Lorsqu'elle saisit son verre, leur main entrèrent en contact un court instant. Riza voulut s'excuser, et croisa le regard de Roy, noir, froid, impénétrable, mais où elle crut pourtant apercevoir une faible lueur briller. Elle se retourna brusquement pour remplir son verre, les joues légèrement rosées. Finalement, elle le lui rendit, rompant le silence.

- Quel est le dernier point ? questionna-t-elle, la voix étrangement cassée.

- Que ce pacte, et que nos obligations l'un envers l'autre ne nous empêchent pas d'avoir une autre vie, se reprit le colonel, quittant du regard sa subordonnée.

- Vous voulez dire, ne pas nous empiéter sur la vie privée de l'autre, sur sa famille, sur ses relations amicales et … amoureuses, continua la jeune femme après une brève hésitation.

- Oui, conclut simplement Roy.

- Et bien, je pense être en accord avec ce que vous avez dit, finit par murmurer Riza.

- Alors trinquons, dit-il en se levant, remplissant leur verre, sans prendre garde aux plaintes de sa partenaire qui se sentait déjà un peu trop détendue à son goût, sans pour autant le paraître.

Le colonel se plaça face à son lieutenant, et leva doucement son verre. Riza remit une de ses mèches blonde derrière son oreille, puis, tout en plongeant ses yeux noisette dans les siens, leva le sien.

- A notre pacte, prononça Roy, plus bas qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- A notre réussite, sourit Riza, sans s'en rendre compte.

Ils se séparèrent peu de temps après, sans aucun geste, sans qu'elle ne le retienne, sans qu'il ne reste. Maintenant qu'ils avaient conclu ce pacte, ils le savaient, il ne se passerait plus rien entre eux. Le jour où ils s'étaient revus après la guerre resterait exceptionnel, unique. Ce fut le seul jour où Roy mit à nu ses sentiments devant une autre personne, et ce fut le seul jour où Riza donna réellement de la tendresse à quelqu'un. Maintenant, les seules relations qu'ils auraient seraient purement professionnelles.

La jeune lieutenant ne croisa qu'une fois ou deux le colonel pendant les trois jours de voyage restant. Le dernier jour, ce fut Havoc qui resta à ses côtés jusqu'à la descente du train. Lorsqu'ils furent sur le quai, il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'immense gare moderne, peu comparable à celle de South City.

- Bienvenue à Central premier lieutenant Hawkeye !


	4. Chapter 4: Révélation

**Hum hum, que dire sinon que j'ai pris énormément de retard, et sur vos réponses à vos reviews, et sur l'histoire. Bon tout d'abord, petites explications : à partir du chapitre 4, comme vous pourrez le voir, je reprendrais les passages importants du manga, ou de l'animé, en les mettant à ma sauce, comme prévu. En gros, cette histoire n'est pas prête de s'arrêter ! J'en suis déjà au chapitre 7 à vrai dire, mais je préfère prendre de l'avance avant de publier, pour que vous ne retrouviez pas sans rien !**

**Et maintenant, je vais répondre à vos reviews dont je ne me lasse pas ! Merci à tous!**

**Tao Jun Shinomori** **: merci merci merciiii ! tu me motives à fond ! que dire...je ne parle pas espagnol, mais je comprend à peu près ce que tu me dis, et ça me fait vachement plaisir ! (en fait je fais russe en seconde langue ).**

**Takomaki : héhé, je galère dans mes révisions...mais ça va aller, j'enverrais le plus de chapitres possible, et le plus rapidement possible ; )**

**tchingtchong : j'envoie j'envoie... à vrai dire, comme je ne trouve pas ce chapitre terrible, je pense envoyer le suivant assez rapidement .**

**Ayma : plein de trucs à dire... avant tout, merci, comme pour tous les autres. Je suis assiduement tes histoires, qui me font toujours rire ! Et je culpabilise parce que je ne te laisse aucun review alors que tu m'en laisses plein...je vais me rattraper, je le jure, alors ne m'abandonne pas TT... ha j'oubliais, surtout, ne te laisse pas faire par ton clavier !**

Chapitre 4 : Révélation.

- Colonel ? Colonel, vous m'écoutez ? s'écria un peu plus fort Hawkeye, comprenant que son supérieur était en train de s'endormir sur son travail.

- Qu'y a-t-il lieutenant ? bougonna-t-il, relevant la tête de ses dossiers, l'air presque désespéré.

- Colonel, ne vouliez-vous pas rejoindre le Fullmetal à la gare ? soupira Riza.

- Ha ! Enfin vous m'annoncez une bonne nouvelle Hawkeye, sourit-il. Quand arrive-t-il ?

- Dans un quart d'heure, mon colonel.

- Quoi ? Mais lieutenant, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu avant. Nous ne serons jamais à l'heure, et ce nabot va encore me balancer ses réflexions sarcastiques à la figure !

Voyant son premier lieutenant poser la main sur son revolver, signe d'énervement chez elle, il préféra prendre son manteau et se taire.

- J'ai prévenu le lieutenant Havoc, il nous rejoindra sur place. Mieux vaut être prévoyant, après tout, Edouard à quand même arrêté une grosse partie du groupe Azur.

- J'espère que ces résistants en ont pris plein la tête ! après la lettre que nous avons reçu, ils n'ont plus à attendre grand-chose de notre part…maugréa Mustang, se dirigeant vers la voiture qui les attendaient, suivi de près par Riza.

Sans qu'il le voie Riza sourit. Depuis le temps, elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps, et qu'il le faisait payer au centuple. En effet, voilà trois ans qu'elle était sous ses ordres. La jeune femme commençait à connaître les moindres réactions du colonel. Elle savait que la plupart du temps, quand il se servait de la ligne téléphonique de l'armée, c'était soit pour appeler Hugues, soit pour appeler ses nouvelles conquêtes. Elle savait aussi que le colonel pouvait dormir les yeux ouverts, ce qui d'ailleurs lui avait fait une frayeur pas croyable le jour où elle était venu lui parler et qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle l'avait cru mort. Riza avait même pris l'habitude de le réprimander quelque fois, même si la plupart du temps elle passait outre, le laissant croire qu'elle n'y voyait que du feu. La jeune femme avait aussi appris à apprécier les soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble au bureau, alors que le reste de l'équipe était partie, pour finir le retard que Mustang accumulait quand elle n'était pas à ses côtés pour le secouer. Puis, son esprit dériva sur ses subordonnés. En effet, en trois ans, l'équipe s'était agrandie : Havoc était passé sous-lieutenant, le sous-lieutenant Breda les avaient aussi rejoints, ainsi que l'adjudant Falman et l'adjudant Fury, et accessoirement le major Armstrong, le lieutenant-colonel Hugues, et les frères Elric, lorsqu'ils étaient de passage…

- Pourquoi souriez-vous, lieutenant ? demanda Roy, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre de la voiture, coupant court aux réflexions de la jeune femme.

- Je pense à quelques souvenirs colonel, quelques souvenirs…dit-elle en le regardant, avant de reprendre son air sérieux, sortant à son tour du véhicule.

Mustang la regarda un instant, avant de reprendre son chemin en direction des quais. Riza le suivit sans un mot, les pensées à nouveau fixées sur une seule chose : lui.

- Hey, mister Fullmetal, sourit Roy, levant sa main gauche en signe de salut.

Edouard Elric, l'alchimiste de renommée mondiale se retourna, tirant une tête de si pieds de long, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait le colonel. Il était suivi de son frère, Alphonse qui les salua poliment, s'inclinant même devant Riza.

- Tu en tires une tête, sourit sarcastiquement le colonel, sous les yeux fatigués de son lieutenant.

- Si j'avais su que vous étiez là, je n'aurais rien fait… se plaignit Ed.

Les deux hommes entamèrent donc une conversation, laissant de côté Riza et Alphonse, qui eux aussi discutaient. Soudain, des cris s'élevèrent non loin d'eux. Riza tourna brusquement la tête, et découvrit deux hommes à terre, baignant dans leur sang, tandis qu'un homme se relevait, un auto-mail sanguinolent. Riza, qui comprit qu'il s'agissait du résistant qu'Ed avait arrêté, se précipita vers Roy, le revolver à la main.

- Colonel ! Reculez-vous s'il vous plait ! s'écria-t-elle, avant de se taire, un bras lui barrant le passage.

- Ca devrait aller, dit-il calmement, remettant le gant qui couvrait sa main en place.

A contrecœur, le lieutenant recula, laissant la place au colonel. Tous les muscles de son corps se crispèrent quand elle vit l'homme imposant s'élancer vers l'alchimiste, sa lame en avant. Puis, vint le son qui à chaque fois la ramenait plusieurs années en arrière. Un simple claquement de doigts fit surgir des flammes de nulle part, qui s'abattirent en une explosion sur l'homme à l'auto-mail. Les mêmes flammes qui l'avaient sauvée six ans auparavant… Quelques minutes après, Riza sortit de ses pensées, et se dirigea vers le colonel, qui l'appelait pour qu'elle mette les choses en ordre. Ainsi il la laissa s'occuper du terroriste, et partit avec Edouard pour qu'il lui fasse son rapport.

Riza regagna le QG tard dans l'après-midi, et fut surprise de ne pas y retrouver Roy. Seule une pile de courrier et des dossiers trônaient sur le bureau de son supérieur. La jeune femme sentit la colère monter en elle. S'il ne revenait pas dans peu de temps, elle était bonne pour faire des heures supplémentaires ce soir. Elle saisit donc les lettres et les tria. Son regard s'arrêta sur une enveloppe beige, parcourue d'une écriture violette très stylisée.

- Non mais je rêve ! Il reçoit ses lettres d'amour à la caserne maintenant ! s'écria-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Enervée, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Riza posa la lettre bien en évidence sur le bureau, et continua de consulter le courrier. Quand elle eut fini, la jeune femme saisit plusieurs dossiers et alla s'installer à son bureau, non sans lancer un regard haineux à la lettre qui lui faisait de l'œil. Que pouvait-il y avoir à l'intérieur ? Un mot doux…oui sûrement. Peut être même que la femme avait mis du parfum sur sa lettre. A moins que ce soit une invitation. Qui sait, peut-être des places de théâtre ou d'opéra…Riza se dit qu'elle-même préférerait les choses plus simples, comme une ballade dans un parc, ou un restaurant. Mais de ce qu'elle en savait, la plupart des femmes avec qui Mustang sortait essayaient de sortir de l'ordinaire en lui offrant les choses les plus chères qu'elles trouvaient…pitoyable, non ? Riza se demanda quel était le prénom de cette femme. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle devait être très belle.

Lorsque le colonel rentra dans le bureau commun aux lieutenants qui jouxtait le sien, la première chose qu'il vit fut Riza seule à son bureau, penchée sur ses dossiers. Il sourit en remarquant les sourcils froncés de la jeune femme. Mustang haussa un sourcil en voyant sa subordonnée mordiller son stylo, chose qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire des trois ans qu'il avait passés à ses côtés. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, ni réprimandé, ce qu'elle faisait habituellement quand il était en retard.

- Ce dossier est si complexe que ça lieutenant ? demanda-t-il, un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

Riza sursauta de peur. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas vu rentrer. Puis, remarquant le stylo dans sa bouche, elle pesta mentalement. Elle avait pourtant cru avoir perdu cette mauvaise habitude.

- Colonel, vous êtes en retard, où étiez-vous ? dit-elle sur un ton de reproche, sans lui répondre.

- J'accompagnais Elric chez l'alchimiste tisseur de vie, Tucker.

- Vous l'avez pistonné ? dit Riza, plus familièrement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ça m'embêtait de devoir quelque chose à Fullmetal nabot. Après tout, il a quand même arrêté le groupe Azur…alors autant lui rendre service, dit Mustang nonchalamment.

- Vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement avouer que ça vous arrangeait de l'envoyer là-bas ? prononça doucement Riza.

- Hawkeye, vous avez trié mon courrier ? demanda le colonel, revenant dans le bureau de sa subordonnée, la lettre beige à la main.

- Oui mon colonel. Mais je me suis permis d'ouvrir seulement les lettres dont je connaissais la provenance et le contenu, dit-elle, essayant de cacher sa gêne.

- Parfait, dit-il en commençant à décacheter la lettre.

- Sauf votre respect mon colonel, l'interrompit brusquement le lieutenant, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable d'ouvrir cette lettre après avoir terminé de remplir tous les dossiers qui vous attendent.

Roy regarda la lettre, puis Hawkeye, et encore une fois la lettre. Puis il referma le rabat, et sourit à la jeune femme.

- Vous avez raison Hawkeye, nous avons une longue soirée devant nous, finit-il par dire à la jeune femme, avant de regagner son bureau.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, et Riza se replongea dans son travail, l'esprit un peu moins préoccupé. Elle sourit mentalement. Peut être que la femme de la lettre avait réussi à s'introduire jusqu'au QG, mais pour le moment, c'était avec elle que son colonel passait son temps, et non à lire sa lettre mielleuse. Soudain Riza stoppa ses pensées. Mais que faisait-elle ? Depuis quand elle prêtait la moindre attention aux femmes qui tournaient autour de Mustang ? Et depuis quand était-elle jalouse d'une lettre ? C'est ridicule ! Il n'y avait rien entre son colonel et elle. Ils avaient mis ce point au clair il y a bien longtemps ! Riza secoua la tête de mécontentement.

- Vous faîtes de drôles de têtes aujourd'hui Hawkeye ! dit moqueusement le colonel, assis au bureau d'Havoc.

- Mais colonel, pourquoi vous êtes vous installés sur le bureau du sous-lieutenant Havoc ? le questionna-t-elle, alors que ses joues prenaient une couleur rosée.

- Mais voyons lieutenant ! c'est bien évidemment pour profiter de votre charmante compagnie, lui sourit-il, charmeur.

- Colonel ! dit Hawkeye sur un ton menaçant, la main sur son holster.

- Bon, j'avoue, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour ce dossier.

- Riza se leva pour prendre la feuille qu'il lui tendait. Au moment où elle posa la main sur le papier pour le prendre, il ne le lâcha pas, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Vous savez Hawkeye, ce n'est pas un mensonge, dit-il tout bas, sérieusement.

Puis il retira sa main du papier, laissant la jeune femme incrédule face à lui. Riza n'avait pas vraiment saisi de quoi il parlait, mais était troublée par l'air sérieux qu'elle avait aperçu sur le visage de son colonel, et la lueur qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux. Lueur qui lui rappelait une nuit dans un train, il y a si longtemps.

- Lieutenant, j'ai besoin d'aide, et si vous restez immobile comme ça, on va passer une nuit blanche.

- Pardon colonel, se reprit Riza en regagnant son bureau, se penchant sur le problème.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans autres anicroches. La plupart du temps, un silence serein régnait dans la pièce, interrompu parfois par les soupirs du colonel, ou par des questions sans queue ni tête qu'ils posaient à n'importe quel moment. Mustang réussit plusieurs fois à faire rire la jeune femme. Vers 21 heures, ils réussirent à clore les dossiers. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Roy fit une partie du chemin avec Riza, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la grille de l'établissement. Alors qu'ils traversaient la grande place, Hawkeye aperçut une silhouette appuyée contre la grande grille toute en ferronnerie. Mustang, n'entendant pas de réponse à sa question, tourna les yeux vers son lieutenant, puis vers l'endroit qu'elle fixait. Riza sentit son sang bouillir quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, sûrement celle de la lettre. La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir cette femme.

- Et bien Hawkeye, que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Mustang.

- Je crois que je vais vous laissez ici colonel, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, dit-elle en désignant de la tête la jeune femme qui attendait le colonel.

- Lieutenant, je vous rappelle que pour rentrer chez vous, vous êtes obligée de passer cette grille, sourit-il. Et puis Alice ne vous mangera pas, elle sait que vous travaillez avec moi.

- … Vous avez raison, acquiesça Riza, contrainte de suivre son colonel.

Ainsi elle se nommait Alice. En sachant son prénom, Riza avait l'impression de la connaître, ce qui la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Quand la jeune femme vit le couple arriver, elle fit un grand signe de la main à Mustang. Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, gardant un œil sur sa subordonnée, dont le rythme de marche avait ralenti. Son lieutenant arborait même des traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Soudain, sa subordonnée se retourna vers lui, et lui sourit sereinement, effaçant complètement ce que Roy avait perçu. Il sentit alors une main froide se poser sur son bras. Alice les avait rejoints, et salua poliment, bien que froidement Riza. Cette dernière lui répondit timidement, cachant mal sa gêne.

- Riza, je vous présente Alice. Alice, voici Riza, ma subordonnée à toute épreuve dans ce satané boulot.

- Je sais chéri, tu m'en avais déjà parlé, sourit Alice, tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le colonel sur la joue.

- Colonel, je crois que je vais vous laisser, dit Riza, tournant déjà les talons.

- Bien, à lundi Hawkeye.

- A lundi colonel, ne soyez pas en retard, dit-elle sans se retourner, faisant un bref signe de la main.

Le lieutenant s'éloigna d'un pas mesuré, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'angle de la rue. Là, elle accéléra, courant presque, afin de s'éloigner le plus vite du couple. Heureusement, elle n'habitait pas loin. A peine rentrée, elle s'enferma à double tour, retira ses chaussures sans les ranger, et se jeta sur son canapé, le souffle court. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal de sa vie. Cette fille était si belle : une rousse plantureuse, les lèvres bien tracées, les joues rosées naturellement, des yeux verts, de longs cils noirs… à côté d'elle, Riza se sentait si petite, si faible, si jalouse et honteuse, sans la moindre chance de… Les yeux de Riza s'écarquillèrent. De rage, elle prit un coussin et cria dedans. Elle n'osait exprimer à vive voix ce qu'inconsciemment elle avait toujours su. Ce qu'elle avait voulu dire était : sans la moindre chance de l'avoir pour elle un jour. Oui, depuis le premier jour en fait, le seul homme qu'elle avait désiré…et pouvait-elle le dire…aimé, c'était lui. Roy Mustang.

Riza comprit que depuis le début, si elle n'avait pas exprimé de jalousie envers les autres femmes, c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'aventures sans lendemain. Mais là, depuis plus d'un mois, elle voyait son colonel appeler constamment le même numéro, et entendait la même voix à l'autre bout du fil. Le lieutenant l'avait vu arriver avec un bouquet de fleur à la main, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. En fait, elle craignait qu'il s'engage auprès d'une autre femme. Une autre femme qu'elle. Réaliser tout ceci fut un coup dur pour la jeune femme. Mais elle n'avait pas pour habitude de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Et puis, le pacte était clair. Jamais elle n'aurait de relation avec lui. Jamais.

Sur ce, le soldat s'assit, et se passa les mains sur le visage. Soudain, elle arrêta son mouvement, et fixa ses doigts. L'un d'eux brillait, comme s'il avait été mouillé. Riza ne pleurait jamais, ou presque. Mais à ce moment précis, sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte, elle versait des larmes.


	5. Chapter 5: Perte ou Nina

**Oulala...j'ai plein de choses à vous dire ! Me voilà de retour après un long moment d'abscence, pardonnez moi ! Alors, tout d'abord, à propos de ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai cuisiné, touillé, mixé, enfin, tout ce que vous voulez... En fait, les dialogues du manga que je devais reprendre pour ce chapitre ne me paraissaient pas assez bien, et je voulais absolument que Mustang et son équipe soient envoyés à East... donc j'ai pris des petits bouts du mangas, des petits bouts de l'animé, pour lequel, je trouve, les dialogues sont bien plus élaborés. Et voilà ce que ça donne, à vous de juger !**

**Maintenant, côté reviews... Je vous adore ! Vous me laissez toujours des supers commentaires qui me font plaisir ou qui me permettent de m'améliorer (du moins je l'espère !) alors surtout, ne vous arrêtez pas de me soutenir, pour que je ne me lasse pas d'écrire ! Je crois que maintenant, à partir de ce chapitre, je répondrai à vos messages à chaque début de chapitre ! **

**Réponses Reviews :**

**mya riddle snape** :** merci, je suis contente que tu aimes, alors promis je continuerai jusqu'à ... bah jusqu'à la fin, sauf s'il arrive un malheur...pas à moi, à mon ordi .**

**Ayma : Hum...désolée, question rapidité j'assure pas...promis j'essayerai de me rattraper, mais j'avoue que pour le moment, l'inspiration me manque un peu... en tout cas, j'espère qu'à toi, elle t'est revenue ! Merci de me reviewer si souvent! Bzoux!**

**Takomaki : J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre encore plus que le précédent ! J'ai essayé de faire dans le même style que le chapitre 4.**

**nisshoku.G : Gio... toi et tes vieux commentaires ! Non, tu sais très bien que je rigole, et que j'adore que tu m'en laisses. C'est vrai, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de recevoir des reviews ! Alors tant pis si tu ne sais pas quoi écrire, tant que tu le fais, même si c'est un tout petit mot ! Bisoux et à la revoyure pour les résultats Lundi 3 !**

**tchingtchong : Voilà la sauce, et je l'espère assez assaisonnée pour toi ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses !**

**shin-ichi : Bon bah, tu voulais en savoir plus sur les sentiments de Roy...je crois que ce chapitre est spécialement fait pour toi alors ! Par contre, désolée pour le retard ...**

**miss titcha** **: Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu trouveras ça aussi mimi qu'avant ; ). Merci pour ton com !**

**Tsunaade-sama** **: Wow ! Je crois que c'est un des plus beaux reviews qu'on m'ait laissé ! ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir un mail comme ça ! Sinon, que tu aies trouvé le passage du pacte bizarre, c'est parfait, c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire : écrire un truc étrange ! Voilou, merci encore, et surtout, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre.**

**major : Pour le moment, tu n'auras pas la réponse à ta question, mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Merci pour ton com, je continuerai le plus vite possible, maintenant que je suis en vacances !**

**Voilà, bisouxxx et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Perte (Nina).

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'Edouard avait arrêté le groupe Azur, et ainsi sauvé le général Hakuro, mais aussi Mustang et son équipe des heures supplémentaires. Une semaine que son frère et lui étudiait chez l'alchimiste tisseur de vie, Tucker. Mustang avait appris, grâce à Hawkeye et Havoc, que le Fullmetal s'était beaucoup attaché à la petite Nina. Et voici qu'un soir, il recevait un appel de la brigade spéciale, lui intimant de venir de toute urgence. Pestant, il avertit Hawkeye de prévenir un chauffeur et de l'accompagner. Elle le rejoint sous le porche du bâtiment. La jeune femme blonde sourit en le voyant grimacer vers le ciel gris, qui déversait ses trombes d'eau. Comme toujours, à Central City, il pleuvait. Il pesta contre le chauffeur de la voiture qui s'était garé trop loin de l'entrée à son goût.

- Je hais la pluie, grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

- Je sais, mon Colonel, dit Riza en ouvrant un parapluie au dessus de sa tête.

Son supérieur se tourna vers elle, étonné de ne pas l'avoir entendu venir, et de sa perspicacité. Un sourire illumina son visage.

- Toujours aussi prévenante Lieutenant, rit-il en avançant sous son ennemie jurée, protégé par les bonnes intentions de sa subordonnée.

Arrivés à la voiture, il lui prit obligeamment le parapluie des mains, et lui ouvrit la portière, la laissant passer avant lui. Puis, il s'installa à son tour, et ordonna au chauffeur de démarrer, lui indiquant l'adresse. Bercé par le ronronnement du moteur, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder par la fenêtre, et vers cette pluie détestée. Hawkeye avait vraiment bien prévu le coup avec son parapluie. Lui n'y aurait jamais pensé. Et elle le savait. Elle savait aussi parfaitement qu'il détestait la pluie. Le connaissait-elle par cœur ? Il finissait par ne plus en douter tellement elle pouvait anticiper ses gestes, sentir sa colère monter, ou au contraire sa fatigue. Riza pouvait prévoir toutes ses humeurs.

Alice n'était pas comme ça. Elle était toujours surprise quand son ton se faisait plus dur, quand il se faisait plus distant. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Pas comme Hawkeye. Soudain, Roy se gifla mentalement. Comment pouvait-il comparer ces deux femmes ? C'était comme s'il comparait travail et sentiment. Aucun des deux n'était lié. Et puis Hawkeye le connaissait depuis plus de trois ans. Alors qu'Alice n'était apparue dans sa vie qu'il y a deux mois. Deux mois ? Déjà ? Alors il ne pouvait plus considérer cela comme une aventure… Deux mois, c'était si court et si long à la fois. Mais quand même, en deux mois, Alice devrait mieux le cerner, non ? Roy essaya de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, mais certains souvenirs s'imposèrent à lui. Il y a bien longtemps, Riza avait déjà su comment il réagirait. Il n'avait jamais eu le besoin de la prévenir pour quoi que ce soit. Elle était là. Et c'était suffisant.

Suivant le cours de ses pensées, son regard s'arrêta sur la jeune femme. Sans le vouloir il la détailla. Son visage l'avait toujours impressionné. Malgré sa constante attention, et ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude, aucune ride n'apparaissait sur le visage. Sa peau pâle était lisse, parfaite. Roy remonta sur ses lèvres naturellement rosées, sans maquillage, puis le long de son fin nez, et sur ses yeux noisette pétillants d'intelligence et de détermination. Les yeux mêmes qui l'avaient désarmé la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, sur le point de mourir. Les longs cils qui les encadraient les rendaient encore plus farouches. Mustang se stoppa sur les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son visage, encadrant ses traits. Ces cheveux toujours tirés en arrière qu'il aurait voulu détacher au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Roy s'interrompit, interdit. Que venait-il de penser ? Soudain, le coupant, un faible son parvint à ses oreilles. Il vit les lèvres de sa subordonnée se mouvoir. A ce moment seulement, il reprit pied dans la réalité.

- Colonel ? Vous m'entendez ? Le questionna-t-elle doucement, les joues légèrement rosées. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que son colonel la fixait, plongé dans ses pensées, la mettant mal à l'aise.

- Excusez-moi Hawkeye, j'étais ailleurs, essaya-t-il de lui sourire, pour reprendre contenance.

- Nous arrivons mon Colonel, reprit-elle, soulagée qu'il regarde ailleurs.

- Bien.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, jusqu'à ce que la voiture passe le barrage fait autour de la ruelle. Lorsque la voiture pila, Hawkeye ouvrit une fenêtre. Une vision d'horreur s'étala sous leurs yeux. Edouard se tenait dans une ruelle, face à une silhouette explosée en sang dans un mur, complètement décomposée, démembrée. Riza remonta vivement la fenêtre et se retourna brusquement vers son supérieur. Roy aperçut une once d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Restez ici, s'il vous plait.

- Je vous attends Hawkeye.

A cette phrase, Riza sourit, et, tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, geste de nervosité chez elle, elle sortit de la voiture, sans protection sous la pluie battante. Cinq minutes plus tard, Riza revenait dans le véhicule, remettant un masque sur son visage décomposé par l'horreur de la scène. Roy attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

- Rapport Hawkeye, dit-il brièvement.

- Mon Colonel, c'est une vraie boucherie. D'après les brefs dires d'Alphonse, Tucker aurait transmuté sa fille, la petite Nina Tucker, avec son chien, en une chimère. Le général de brigade Gran serait venu la chercher ainsi que son père. Fou de rage, comprenant que ce serait pour faire des expériences sur l'enfant…non, sur la chimère, Edouard aurait provoqué un accident. La chimère se serait enfuie. Lorsque les frères l'ont retrouvée, elle était dans cet état. Exactement le même que celui de certains alchimistes d'état qu'on a retrouvé morts il y a peu, mon Colonel.

- Comment vont les frères Elric ? demanda Mustang, plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

- Mal, Colonel. La petite fille qu'ils considéraient pour ainsi dire comme leur sœur est morte démembrée. Ils n'ont pas pu la sauver. Edouard s'en veut tellement. Je crains qu'il ne fasse un mauvais choix, mon Colonel, dit-elle le regard insistant, tout en ouvrant la fenêtre, découvrant Alphonse essayant d'empêcher son frère en larme d'approcher du mur.

Elle la referma, empêchant la pluie de rentrer dans l'habitacle et reprit, d'une voix moins sûre.

- Quelle cruauté…s'il est vrai que le diable existe, c'est son œuvre que nous avons vu ce soir. Ces enfants ne méritaient pas ça. Ils ont déjà trop soufferts.

- L'œuvre du diable, hein ? dit Roy cyniquement, un sourire ironique fleurissant sur ses lèvres, tout en se tournant vers la vitre teintée. En cas de conflit, ce sont les alchimistes d'état qu'on envoie en première ligne quand le reste à échoué. Notre devoir est d'intervenir quelque soit la cruauté de la situation que nous trouvons. Mais rien, surtout pas nos émotions, ne doivent nous empêcher d'agir. Tucker était l'un des notre. Nous ne sommes pas différents de lui, dit Roy sur un ton dur, empli de regrets.

Riza fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait que des souvenirs désagréables le submergeaient. L'inquiétude et la curiosité piquèrent à vif le lieutenant. Qu'avait-il pu arriver au colonel pour qu'il tienne des propos dénués de tout sentiment, de toute attache à ce qu'on appelle l'âme.

- Sauf votre respect, seul un adulte peut tenir ce genre de raisonnement…mais ce sont des enfants, murmura-t-elle, tout en essayant de ne pas ciller sous le regard pénétrant de son supérieur.

- Je vais les voir Hawkeye, ne bougez pas, dit-il en la voyant tendre la main vers le parapluie. Je vais m'en sortir, lui sourit-il, gentiment moqueur.

- Oui, lui répondit la jeune femme en rougissant quelque peu, avant de lui rendre son sourire. Elle savait qu'il avait compris ses paroles, et qu'il essaierait de faire entendre raison à Edouard.

En sortant, Roy ne put s'empêcher de comprendre l'inquiétude peu habituelle d'Hawkeye. Edouard n'était pas ébranlé, il était brisé. Au moment où il pénétra dans l'étroite ruelle, Ed se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère, et se précipita vers le mur, claquant des mains, avant de les coller sur le béton. Mustang sentit la mélancolie et la colère l'envahir. Une seule fois ne lui avait pas suffi, il essayait encore de transmuter. Violemment, il saisit le Fullmetal alchimiste par le bras, et le tira vers lui, lui criant presque dessus.

- Tu te fais du mal pour rien ! Cesse de vouloir redonner la vie ! C'est impossible, et tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas une bonne chose de toute façon. Et à qui rendrais-tu service en ressuscitant cette chimère difforme ! Roy se calma, relâchant légèrement sa prise sur le poignet de l'adolescent, puis reprit, d'une voix moins dure. Le monde est laid et cruel, mais celui qui t'attend est bien pire, vu le chemin sur lequel tu t'es engagé. Alors profite de la vie tant que tu le peux, et continue d'avancer !

- Continue d'avancer ! Mais pour quoi ? s'écria Ed en se dégageant brusquement.

- C'est toi qui as décidé d'être alchimiste d'état ! hurla Roy en lui reprenant violement le bras, essayant de le ramener à une réalité. Arrête d'agir comme un enfant à vouloir ressusciter tous les êtres qui te sont chers, et agit en alchimiste. Etre au service du peuple ne veut pas dire mener une vie de plaisir, bien au contraire ! Si vous voulez retrouver vos corps, il va falloir grandir, et accepter les morts qui surviendront sur votre chemin !

Le silence s'installa dans la ruelle. Edouard se retourna, les larmes montant à ses yeux, tout en fixant Alphonse, tout aussi désemparé que lui. Mustang finit par lui lâcher le bras.

- …Libérez les lieux, le service des renseignements prend les choses en mains, dit-il tout bas, sans fixer les frères, sachant que ce qu'il leur avait dit les avait choqués.

Quand les deux frères furent partis, Roy se retourna vers le corps décomposé, et le fixa, songeur, la tristesse imprégnant son regard. Un frisson le parcourut. Il sentait le froid l'envahir peu à peu, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la pluie qui s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements. Soudain, il sursauta en sentant une main tiède sur son bras le ramener à la réalité, le tirant doucement.

- Je vous avais dit de rester dans la voiture lieutenant, murmura-t-il.

- Veuillez m'excuser mon colonel, mais ma conscience me tiraillait à vous laisser seul avec vos souvenirs, lui dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait joyeux.

- Hawkeye, comment savez-vous… ? dit Roy sans terminer sa phrase.

- Je ne sais pas, mon colonel, je devine. Si vous voulez que je sache, racontez-moi, je vous écouterai. Mais ce dont je suis persuadée, mon colonel, c'est que jamais vous n'auriez transmuté votre fille pour réussir un examen. Contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de penser, vous n'êtes pas insensible. Ne serait-ce que dans votre façon de constamment protéger les frères Elric, à votre manière. Vous n'êtes pas Shô Tucker, l'alchimiste Tisseur de vie. Vous êtes Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de Flamme au service du peuple.

Roy apprécia la manière dont elle prononça son nom, chose rare chez elle, et la façon dont elle essayait de le réconfortait. Il sourit, et se plaça sous son parapluie tendu. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture, et elle lui ouvrit la portière.

- Une dernière chose mon colonel. S'il s'avère que vous oubliez encore une fois qui vous êtes, et quels sont vos buts, je serai là pour vous les remémorer, sourit-elle.

- Merci Hawkeye, lui sourit l'alchimiste, avant de monter dans le véhicule.

-Colonel Mustang ! l'interpella une voix grave.

Roy, qui marchait dans les couloirs du Qg de Central City, accompagné de Havoc et Hawkeye, se retourna au son de la voix de son supérieur bien-aimé.

- Général Hakuro. Vous vous êtes remis de votre blessure ? lui répondit-il, inquisiteur, fixant l'oreille bandée du général, une lueur d'ironie indécelable dans le regard.

En effet, depuis que, grâce à l'intervention d'Edward Elric un ou deux mois auparavant sur le groupe Azur, qui l'avait pris en otage, le général avait été sauvé, il lui en voulait tout particulièrement. Il faut dire qu'Ed est connu au sein de l'armée pour être le protégé du colonel, et ce dernier pour être un manipulateur né. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il devait son sauvetage à un subordonné qui plus est jeune et ambitieux…et il ne le supportait pas.

- Ca ne m'empêche pas de travailler, bougonna un instant le gradé, détournant son regard de celui de Mustang. De plus, il faut s'occuper des cas de meurtres d'alchimistes d'Etat, reprit-il en rejoignant Roy, se plaçant à sa hauteur. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment un seul assassin parvient à créer autant de troubles, et pourquoi, avec toutes les troupes mobilisées, vous n'arrivez pas à mettre la main dessus ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méprisant, tout en reprenant la marche vers son bureau, suivi par les subordonnés.

- Nous allons continuer à faire de notre mieux, il nous faut juste un peu plus de temps…essaya Roy, qui sentait la sentence arriver.

- Je veux des résultats Colonel, pas des excuses ! Si ça continue, toute la région va être mise en alerte, continua Hakuro, vainqueur, en s'arrêtant devant la porte de son bureau.

- Bien Général, nous ferons de notre mieux, dit Roy, s'apprêtant à partir.

- Ce n'est pas fini Colonel, veuillez me suivre, sourit cyniquement Hakuro.

Riza, qui avait suivi toute la conversation, aperçut la faible tension qui parcourut les épaules de son colonel pendant quelques secondes. Il se retourna, et les regarda, puis leur sourit, rassurant.

- Havoc, Hawkeye, attendez moi ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-il en pénétrant dans la pièce, refermant la porte sur ses paroles.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre le premier lieutenant et le sous lieutenant. Riza fixait la porte, comme si elle la maudissait, et Havoc observait le manège de sa supérieure en souriant. Soudain, il se leva brusquement, et colla son oreille contre l'épaisse porte de bois. Riza sursauta, et se rapprocha de lui, le regard coléreux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend, sous lieutenant ! s'écria-t-elle le plus bas possible.

- Chut… intima le grand blond, un sourire aux lèvres. Je n'arrive pas à entendre leur conversation, faîtes moins de bruit !

- Mais… qu'allez vous faire si vous vous faîtes prendre ? murmura Hawkeye, les sourcils froncés, mais pourtant tentée de faire la même chose.

- Je les entendrais arriver lieutenant, c'est que les gradés ne sont pas discrets avec leurs bottes…

Riza n'en crut pas un mot… combien de fois avait-elle été surprise de ne pas entendre son colonel entrer dans la pièce. Elle allait même jusqu'à avouer qu'au début de leur rencontre, elle l'avait sous estimé. Il était bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. En réalité, son seul défaut était les armes…défaut qu'elle comblait amplement d'après lui.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'était rapprochée de la porte, et se trouvait maintenant aux côtés d'Havoc. Brusquement, et contre toutes attentes, ce dernier se releva quand il perçut un son que Riza n'entendit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Il s'écarta, la poussant par mégarde contre la porte, qui s'ouvrit au moment même où Riza tomba dessus.

Hawkeye eut à peine le temps d'injurier Havoc qu'elle sentit une forte poigne la rattraper, et la remettre sur pieds. Quand elle releva la figure, la jeune femme sentit le feu gagner ses joues. Mustang la regardait, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était déçu de son comportement.

- Lieutenant, depuis quand avez-vous la sale manie d'écouter aux portes ? lui demanda-t-il cyniquement, relâchant la jeune femme de ses bras.

- Le lieutenant n'y est pour rien mon colonel, intervint Havoc, prenant de court Hawkeye qui s'apprêtait à subir les sermons sans rien dire. En vérité, elle essayait de me dissuader d'écouter votre conversation.

- Cela n'explique pas que le lieutenant se retrouve dans mes bras, alors que cela aurait du être votre place…sourit Roy, s'amusant de voir son lieutenant reprendre une couleur rosée à cette phrase.

- Je l'ai poussée en vous entendant arriver mon colonel, rit Havoc en donnant une claque dans l'épaule de sa supérieure, qui prise de court, eut du mal à se tenir sur ses jambes.

- Vous me décevez Havoc, je pensais pourtant avoir fait assez de bruit pour que vous m'entendiez arriver plus tôt, rit Mustang, reprenant sa marche vers leurs bureaux.

- Excusez-moi colonel, j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Riza s'étouffa en entendant les dires de Mustang. Ainsi, il avait prévu la réaction d'Havoc depuis le début. Comment pouvait-il si bien le connaître ? S'il savait que c'était Havoc qui avait écouté à la porte, alors il savait depuis le début qu'elle n'y était pour rien. La jeune femme enrageait : il s'était moqué d'elle ! Elle maudit les deux hommes qui marchaient devant elle.

Soudain, Mustang se retourna, le visage froid, mais les yeux moqueurs.

- Et bien lieutenant Hawkeye, voulez vous connaître la conversation que nous avons eu, le général et moi ?

Encore plus furieuse, Riza ne répondit pas, mais les rejoint, se plaçant à hauteur du colonel, sur sa droite, donnant ainsi son accord.

- C'est rare de voir le général se déplacer de New Optain, sourit doucement Mustang, fixant un point droit devant lui, comme s'il allait le fusiller du regard. Il faut croire qu'il n'aime pas voir les jeunes blancs-becs comme moi avec un rang de colonel. Il a juste peur de perdre sa place…et il a raison, reprit le colonel en tendant une carte à Havoc.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du colonel, illuminé d'une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur Central, encore une fois sous la pluie. Mustang s'installa dans son fauteuil, et laissa ses lieutenants dérouler la carte devant lui.

- L'affaire des assassinats me préoccupe autant que lui, si ce n'est plus. Il est hors de question de laisser ces problèmes s'accumuler. Il faut les régler rapidement. De plus, si j'arrive à régler cette affaire, ma cote va grimper. « Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres ». J'utiliserai toutes les occasions qui se présenteront pour monter en grade, jusqu'à atteindre la position la plus haute de l'état et diriger les forces armées…poursuivit Roy en fixant la carte d'East City qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, le regard ambitieux.

Havoc sourit en allumant une cigarette, et inspira une grande bouffée. Riza sourit. Décidemment, ce rêve allait être bien difficile à réaliser. Mais il le ferait. Et elle l'aiderait.

- Vous feriez mieux de garder ces paroles pour vous mon colonel, dit-elle, l'air de rien.

- Oui, j'essayerai d'y faire attention, sourit Roy en se tournant vers la fenêtre, satisfait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Havoc sortit de la pièce en bougonnant, plusieurs dossiers du colonel en main, avec pour ordre de rattraper le retard que ce dernier avait accumulé.

- Alors nous sommes bel et bien évincés de Central ? demanda Hawkeye, les sourcils froncés trahissant son mécontentement.

- Et oui lieutenant ! Quand j'ai demandé au général s'il nous mettait au placard, il m'a conjuré de 'cesser mes inepties', et à essayer de me convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une simple mutation…qui je le précise, concerne tous mes effectifs…D'après lui, les hommes de division de l'est sont assez retords, et ils auraient besoin d'être remis sur les rails, déballa-t-il sans réellement lever le nez de son dossier.

- Mais c'est presque une mise à pied pour vous mon colonel ! East City, c'est le bout du monde ! s'offusqua Hawkeye, perdue devant son absence de réaction, fixant la carte de leur nouvelle affectation d'un air rageur.

- Pas tant que ça Hawkeye, pas tant que ça, répondit Roy calmement en regardant sa subordonnée.

Les yeux de Riza s'écarquillèrent un instant en voyant le regard de son supérieur pétiller. Il avait préparé quelque chose. C'était certain : Roy Mustang avait une idée derrière la tête. Et il la préparait méticuleusement…s'il ne l'avait pas déjà mise en œuvre !

- Qu'avez-vous fait colonel ! s'impatienta Riza.

Roy le savait parfaitement. S'il y avait une chose que la jeune femme détestait, c'était bien de ne pas être mise au courant de ses idées. Et sur ce point, il adorait la chercher. La patience était pourtant une de ses grandes aptitudes, mais quand cela les concernait tout les deux, ainsi que le travail, elle ne tenait plus en place. L'homme savoura donc la vision d'une Hawkeye en ébullition, chose rare à Central City.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt lieutenant, finit-il par répondre, lentement. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'Hakuro va être énormément déçu, je l'aurais pris de court.

- Colonel…ne seriez vous pas en train de jouer avec moi ? demanda soudain la jeune femme, se rapprochant du bureau.

- Parfaitement Hawkeye, vous êtes perspicace. Et vous savez quoi ?reprit-il sous le regard colérique de la femme.

- …Non, finit-elle par répondre, tout en sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait.

- Je m'amuse énormément.

La blonde plongea son regard dans le sien, le défiant de dire un mot de plus. Roy, quant à lui, la mit au défi de trouver son idée. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Riza détourna le visage, souriant doucement. Elle prit plusieurs dossiers sur le bureau de Mustang, qui observait toujours son petit manège, et se dirigea vers la porte, afin de rejoindre son bureau. En l'ouvrant, elle se retourna, sans pour autant regarder son supérieur.

- Vous avez gagné pour le moment colonel, mais je finirai bien par trouver. Vous savez, reprit-elle après une courte pause, finalement je ne peux pas constamment vous prévoir, parfois, vous êtes vraiment indéchiffrable.

Sur ce, la jeune femme sortit, laissant le colonel seul avec ses dossiers. Celui-ci fixait toujours la porte, impassible. Puis, un sourire ironique naquit sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai peut être gagné Hawkeye, mais j'ai aussi perdu…jamais je ne saurai vous dire de telles choses…et pourtant, les mots ne manquent pas.

Une semaine plus tard, le jour de leur départ pour East City, Riza rentra dans le bureau de son colonel sans frapper, chose inattendue chez elle. Roy sourit mentalement, décidant qu'il ne lui ferait pas remarquer. Si la jeune femme en avait oublié les règles de bienséance, c'est que même si elle ne le paraissait pas, elle devait être pressée de lui parler. L'homme perçut un instant dans ses yeux noisette la victoire. Ainsi, elle devait avoir compris son 'plan'.

- Qu'y a-t-il Hawkeye ? demanda, faussement inquisiteur, le colonel.

- Nous venons de recevoir le rapport d'Edward, que vous avez envoyé à l'est peu après l'affaire Tucker.

- Et alors ? feinta le colonel, mine de rien, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir saisi l'insistance sur la partie 'que vous avez envoyé à l'est'.

- Et bien, suite à son rapport, et aux déboires de certains gradés à East City, le généralissime a ordonné une restructuration du centre de l'est, énonça-t-elle, non sans le fixer, en attente de sa réaction.

- Voilà qui nous facilitera la tâche quand nous mettrons le cap à l'est, répondit Mustang sans sourire, mais le ton sarcastique. Quel aubaine, Elric a pour ainsi dire fait tout le boulot pour nous, finit-il par sourire.

- Ne me dites pas que vous aviez tout prévu ! explosa Riza, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre la réponse, qui, elle le savait, ne viendrait pas.

- Loin de moi cette idée, s'insurgea Mustang en fixant ses ongles, l'air satisfait. Je me demande juste si les filles sont jolies à l'est…Il faudra que je pense à lui demander, sourit-il, victorieux devant le soupir de Riza suite à cette réplique.

La jeune femme préféra changer de sujet. Parler des futures conquêtes de Mustang ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Soudain, une vague pensée resurgit de sa mémoire…elle était rousse, assez grande, très belle : Alice. Mais qu'était-elle devenue ? Cette femme fréquentait-elle encore son colonel ? Le doute saisit la jeune femme. Après tout, si le colonel parlait de futures conquêtes, il se pouvait parfaitement qu'Alice n'existe plus dans ses pensées. Ceci réjouit un bref instant Hawkeye, qui se reprit brusquement, et finit par s'interdire pour le reste de la journée ce genre de songe. Elle reprit donc conscience, et continua la conversation, tout en saisissant un dossier, le feuilletant. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta, interdite et ébahie. Elle prit un second rapport, en lut quelques pages, et se retourna. Mustang la fixait avec intérêt.

- Colonel…Quand avez-vous terminé de tous les remplir, demanda-t-elle, impressionnée.

- Disons que j'avais envie de prendre mon après midi pour mieux préparer notre départ, et autant vous en faire profiter. Je suis donc arrivé un peu plus tôt ce matin.

- C'est incroyable, ils sont parfaits, aucune faute, aucun blanc, aucun passage bâclé…vous vous êtes appliqué, sourit Hawkeye, moqueuse sans le vouloir.

- Lieutenant, je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ce que vous me dites comme des compliments ou autre chose, cessa de sourire Roy.

- Comme des compliments, rit la jeune femme.

Mustang se remit à sourire. Le rire de son lieutenant était clair et entrainant, apaisant. Il se serait facilement laissé emporter dans ses pensées par ce rire cristallin, à rester ainsi assis, sous le soleil inattendu de Central qui passait à travers ses grandes fenêtres entrouvertes. Un silence serein s'installa entre les deux militaires.

Riza feuilletait encore quelques dossiers, les yeux plissés par l'effort de déchiffrer l'écriture parfois illisible de son colonel. Et pourtant, la jeune femme aimait son style, fin, élancé, constamment en noir, et serré quand son auteur se laissait rattraper par le fil de ses pensées. Ecriture qui changeait de rythme selon les humeurs de son propriétaire. Ecriture libérée de toute contrainte, contrairement à son possesseur. Ecriture qui représentait à elle seule un homme si complexe. Voici pourquoi Hawkeye adorait la déchiffrer. Elle avait ainsi l'impression de déchiffrer son supérieur.

- Et bien Lieutenant Hawkeye, je suis désolé, mais vous êtes venue pratiquement pour rien, finit par dire Mustang.

- Ai-je le droit de prendre mon après-midi mon colonel ?

- Si je prends le mien, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'auriez pas ce droit, surtout si vous n'avez plus rien à faire au QG.

- Merci colonel. Alors je vais y aller, le temps de ranger quelques dossiers et ce sera bon.

- Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne lieutenant, j'ai pris ma voiture, proposa son colonel, posant sur son bureau un carton rempli des affaires lui appartenant.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus mon colonel, je me vois mal traverser Central avec deux cartons dans les bras, même si je n'habite pas loin.

- Dans ce cas, je vous attends, répondit Mustang, tout en suivant la jeune femme vers son bureau, son propre carton dans les bras.

Le lieutenant rangea donc son bureau, aidée par son supérieur. Puis, ils prirent la direction du parking. Arrivés devant la voiture, Mustang ouvrit obligeamment la porte à sa subordonnée, et mit les cartons dans le coffre. Ils prirent ensuite la route. Riza fut étonnée de ne pas avoir à guider son colonel à travers les rues : il savait où elle habitait. Roy se gara donc devant chez elle, et l'aida à porter ses cartons jusqu'à sa porte. Hawkeye chercha un moment les clés en pestant, puis finit par ouvrir la porte.

- Je vous remercie pour votre aide colonel, dit en souriant la jeune femme, tout en reprenant un carton dans ses bras.

- Pas de problème Hawkeye, si vous avez encore besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas, lui répondit son supérieur, reprenant le chemin vers sa voiture.

Soudain, il se retourna, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

- Au fait lieutenant, avez-vous besoin d'un chauffeur pour vous emmener à la gare ?

La jeune femme se retourna, soudainement gênée, remettant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

- Ha, je suis désolée mon colonel, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais le sous lieutenant Havoc me l'a déjà proposé, et j'ai accepté.

- Ce n'est pas grave Hawkeye, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, rit Mustang devant la gêne de son lieutenant. Et bien, on se voit ce soir à la gare.

- Oui, à ce soir, encore merci colonel, sourit la jeune femme en rentrant le deuxième carton chez elle.

Roy rejoignit son véhicule, et repartit dans la direction opposée par laquelle ils étaient venus. De sa fenêtre, Riza le regarda s'éloigner en souriant, les yeux dans le vague.

Roy, quant à lui, une fois dans sa voiture, fut enseveli sous de noires pensées envers Havoc. Différents moyens de torture à lui appliquer le firent sourire. Depuis quand son sous lieutenant se permettait-il d'emmener Hawkeye à la gare ! Le colonel passa rageusement la première puis la seconde quand un feu passa au vert. C'était décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, Jean Havoc croulerait sous les dossiers les plus épais qu'il existe. C'est vrai, après tout, qui sait ce que ferait son subordonné une fois seul avec la blonde. Il était quand même connu pour être un tombeur…enfin un tombeur qui se faisait piquer ses copines par les autres, mais un tombeur. Laisser un dragueur invétéré aux côtés d'Hawkeye, Mustang ne pourrait pas le supporter. Soudain, ses pensées se figèrent en même temps qu'un feu rouge stoppa son véhicule. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Son lieutenant avait parfaitement le droit de se faire accompagner par d'autres personnes…par d'autres hommes que lui. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveux à cause de ça. Mustang respira lentement, et redémarra en douceur, calmé. Il essaya d'analyser les sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Pour sur, il était jaloux. Oui, mais jaloux de quoi ? Après un moment il réalisa. Le renommé Mustang, l'alchimiste de flamme aux pouvoirs déchaînés, craignait tout simplement que sa subordonnée le délaisse. Si Hawkeye avait un autre homme dans sa vie, elle serait sûrement moins attentionnée envers lui. Elle se débrouillerait pour ne pas finir tard, et le laisserait seul terminer les dossiers. Elle en viendrait peut être même à oublier les petites attention comme le parapluie un jour de pluie. Quel égoïste il faisait. Il avait juste peur de la solitude. Peur d'être abandonné. Même s'il y avait les autres auprès de lui, sans Hawkeye, ce ne serait pas pareil, conclut-il en se garant devant chez lui.

Roy resta un moment dans sa voiture, le front posé contre le volant. Finalement, il sortit, prit son carton, et rentra dans son salon. A peine le carton posé, il se servit un verre de whisky, pris dans le bar. Il en but une gorgée tout en fixant son salon complètement vide. Il était encore seul. Et pourtant cette solitude là ne l'avait jamais gêné, bien au contraire. L'homme aux cheveux ébène s'installa dans son fauteuil, et fixa le plafond, avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Il aimait être seul chez lui. Lorsqu'il avait des relations, il se débrouillait toujours pour se retrouver chez sa compagne. Il n'aurait pas accepté qu'une femme rentre chez lui. Soudain, une pensée folle le submergea. Roy s'imagina faire rentrer son lieutenant chez lui. Etrangement, il la voyait parfaitement entrer dans le hall, enlever ses chaussures en s'appuyant contre le meuble. Il la suivait jusqu'au salon, et la fixait s'installer dans le canapé, face à lui, avec un sourire serein sur son visage. Roy lui répondit inconsciemment, ses lèvres s'étirant doucement. Hawkeye ne briserait jamais sa solitude, elle la respecterait. Il le savait, elle n'interromprait pas le silence avant qu'il le fasse. C'était en cela qu'il l'appréciait : elle le comprenait, elle respectait la moindre de ses humeurs. Elle était la compagne parfaite. Mustang se reprit, pesant ses mots. Elle était la collègue parfaite. Et perdre cette perfection serait une toute autre solitude que de rester seul chez soi, pensa Roy en fermant les yeux, se laissant bercer par l'alcool et le confort du fauteuil.

Avant de sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil, il eut une dernière pensée : il était quand même bien stupide. Oui, car jamais il ne l'avouerait. Jamais il ne s'avouerait que cette femme, la seule à qui il pouvait tout accorder, Riza Hawkeye… Il l'aimait profondément.


	6. Chapter 6: East City

**Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre...et après une longue absence. Mais maintenant que j'ai le bac en poche, et les vacances les plus vides possibles, je vous promets d'essayer de me consacrer le plus possible à ma fic ! Même si l'inspiration me manque pas mal en ce moment...**

**Bref, à propos de ce chapitre... en me relisant, je crois qu'avant de l'écrire j'ai du regarder un film à l'eau de rose, ou quelque chose comme ça... et j'espère que vous trouverez certains personnages 'étranges', parce que c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire. Et surtout, dites moi ce que vous pensez d'Havoc dans ce chapitre ! Bref lisez, et reviewez please ! et j'en veux tout plein ! Merci à toussss bisouxx et bonne lecture.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**miss titcha** **: lol,merci merci... et promis, si tu as trop de frais de mouchoir, je t'en rembourserai une partie...parce que vu comment ça avance... merci et bisouxxx.**

**Tsunaade-sama** **: Haaaa ma revieweuse de folie... alors je vais répondre sans attendre à tes questions, en espérant que tu t'en souviennes. Alors...je pense que je vais suivre et romancer l'histoire jusqu'au bout, tout en continuant mon petit mélange entre manga et animé, car il y a beaucoup de scènes que je préfère dans l'animé, principalement au niveau des dialogues. Mais je mixe ma propre fin, et je peux même te dire que j'en ai déjà écrit une partie, assez longue, sans même savoir ce que j'écrirai avant... Y'aura pas mal d'action, c'est tout ce que je m'autorise à dire ! A propos de la grognasse... Jepressens que Mustang et Hawkeye viendront à en parler, je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Plein de bisous merci beaucoup et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses !**

**Ayma : Tu veux pas me donner un petit bout de ton inspiration débordante ? Juste un tout petit...Allezzzzz...Je suis à court en ce moment... Snif ! En tout cas, merci de me suivre depuis le début et de reviewer à chaque fois, t'imagines même pas comme ça me fait plaisir ! Bisoux et bonne lecture !**

**Hatshepsuth: Aie Aie Aie, il serait temps que j'investisse dans un dico espagnol ! Heureusement, j'ai une copine qui me traduit quand je ne comprends pas, donc tu peux continuer à m'écrire en espagnol, je comprends ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review !**

**Roxanne Black** **: Merci ! en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant, si ce n'est plus !**

**tchingtchong : Amoureux est un faible mot... Il est totalement accro ! Tu le verras bientôt ! Merci et bisoux.**

**RIneZAmb : et voilà la suite, servie sur un plateau d'argent ! Dis moi ce que tu en penses !**

**pouki : C'est sûr que ça doit être agréable de se croire être à la place de Riza ! En tout cas, moi j'aimerais bien... rien que dans ce chapitre lui piquer sa place...**

**Takomaki** **: Un jour, je vais lui faire faire un lapsus révélateur devant elle...ce sera marrant ! Merci pour tes reviews !**

**Azusa : Bah voilà, la suite aujourd'hui même ! En espérant que ça te plaise ! Bisoux et merci !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : East City.

Havoc se gara devant la petite maison. Rien que pour avoir une maison comme celle d'Hawkeye, il aurait voulu avoir un grade en plus. Mais il était déjà content d'avoir un appartement à lui seul, ce qui lui permettait de faire des petites soirées tranquilles avec les subordonnés de son équipe. Il sonna à la lourde porte d'entrée et patienta. Une voix lui cria d'entrer. Il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans un petit hall, aux murs peints couleur ocre jaune orangé. Une chaleur bienveillante s'en dégageait. C'était tout à fait comme cela qu'il imaginait la demeure de sa supérieure. Tout l'inverse de ce qu'elle paraissait être au travail.

- Excusez-moi Havoc, je risque de nous mettre en retard, mais mes valises sont vraiment lourdes, s'écria la jeune femme de l'étage, sûrement dans sa chambre.

- Vous voulez de l'aide ? proposa Havoc, toujours debout dans le hall.

- Non ça ira, j'arrive, répondit Hawkeye.

Elle apparut alors en haut des marches de l'escalier, munie de deux lourdes valises. Riza saisit la première, et la porta à bout de bras jusqu'en bas puis remonta chercher la seconde. Havoc resta cloué sur place. Son lieutenant…était complètement différente. Habillée en civil, elle avait mis une jupe noire qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux, et une chemise bleue, toute simple, le col légèrement entrouvert.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous vous habilleriez en civil lieutenant, sourit Havoc devant son air surpris.

- Alors c'est que vous me connaissez bien Havoc, car j'ai longuement hésité. Mais comme il n'est pas précisé sur la fiche que l'on doit se présenter en tenue, qu'il fait une chaleur peu habituelle, et qu'en plus, on voyage de nuit, j'ai préféré me mettre à l'aise, tout comme vous sous lieutenant, dit-elle énergiquement, tout en saisissant une valise.

Hawkeye inscrivit une dernière fois l'image de sa maison dans son esprit, et se retourna, prête à partir. Havoc saisit la seconde valise et sortit à sa suite. Riza ferma à clés, et porta sa valise à son subordonné qui la mit dans le coffre. Ils s'installèrent ensuite et prirent le chemin vers la gare.

- Merci encore une fois pour votre aide Havoc, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous, dit simplement Riza, tout en regardant le paysage défiler.

- Y'a pas quoi chef ! Mais le colonel se serait sûrement chargé de vous accompagner si vous n'aviez eu personne.

Riza se retourna un peu trop brusquement vers lui. Comment Havoc avait-il pu prévoir les intentions du colonel.

- En effet, il m'a proposé ce matin de m'emmener, mais j'ai du refuser, l'informa-t-elle, le visage n'exprimant aucun sentiment.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais du attendre avant de vous le proposer. Comme ça le colonel aurait pris les devants. Maintenant, il va se venger…bougonna Havoc en prenant un virage.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Riza, soudain sur la défensive suite aux sous entendus du militaire.

- Tout le monde sait bien au QG qu'il ne faut pas toucher au garde du corps du colonel. Remarque, vous ne vous laisseriez pas toucher de toute façon Hawkeye, sourit Havoc en tournant ses yeux rieurs vers la jeune femme.

- Expliquez-vous…parce que je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, répliqua la supérieure, à moitié gênée, à moitié furieuse, sans que cela ne transparaisse sur son visage.

- Personne ne pourrait l'expliquer, c'est une sorte de pressentiment, c'est tout. Il y a quelque chose entre le colonel et vous c'est certain. Vous êtes toujours là quand il en a besoin, comme si vous connaissiez le moindre de ses mouvements, de ses idées. Et lui s'arrange toujours pour que vous soyez près de lui, rit Havoc, qui parvenait à lire Hawkeye à travers ses yeux orageux.

- Pardon ? Il s'arrange pour que je reste à ses côtés ?

- Je ne suis pas censé vous le dire, mais vous êtes connue pour être une tireuse d'élite. Plusieurs fois, l'armée avait décidé de vous envoyer sur un front qui posait problème, mais le colonel a refusé catégoriquement. Vous avez de la chance, vous avez évité de participer à un autre conflit, et d'avoir une autre blessure … prononça Havoc en baissant les yeux sur son ventre en direction de sa cicatrice. Il vous a protégé en quelques sortes. C'est amusant, on dirait un pacte, rit le jeune homme blond en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds et châtains, attendant que le feu passe au vert.

- Je ne savais pas… pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? demanda Riza, soucieuse.

- Peut être que le colonel avait peur de ne pas vous voir revenir. Sans vouloir vous vexer lieutenant, mais vous avez un sens du devoir aigu, et qui sait si en recevant cet ordre de mission, vous ne seriez pas partie, expliqua l'homme en redémarrant.

- Oui…vous avez peut être raison, murmura Riza, préférant se conforter dans cette idée.

En réalité, la jeune femme était furieuse contre elle-même. Elle avait souvent pensé sans que cela ne la dérange, que le pacte était plus valable dans un sens que dans l'autre. Et aujourd'hui, Havoc lui apprenait que son colonel en avait fait bien plus pour elle qu'elle ne le pensait, sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte. Soudain la voiture pila. Le sous lieutenant s'était garé dans le parking de la gare.

- Havoc, comment savez-vous tout cela ? le questionna la jeune femme, se retournant complètement vers lui.

- Si je vous disais que je suis un intime du colonel, vous me croiriez ? sourit-il moqueusement.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Riza en essayant de sonder le regard de son subordonné.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, alors ne soyez pas jalouse, répondit-il en ouvrant sa portière, s'apprêtant à sortir.

- Alors comment savez-vous ? dit Hawkeye en rattrapant l'homme par la manche le tirant vers elle. Répondez, c'est un ordre ! s'énerva-t-elle en voyant un sourire calme illuminer le visage de son subordonné.

- Imaginez que nous ne soyons pas là que pour le colonel, mais que certains d'entre nous aient été choisis pour une tâche toute autre, dit-il tout bas en prenant son visage entre ses grandes mains.

- …Quelle tâche Havoc ? réussit-elle à demander après un long silence.

- Une tâche qui n'aurait pas de sens si vous n'existiez pas Riza Hawkeye, finit-il par dire en posant son front contre le sien.

Riza ne comprenait plus rien. Quel lien avait Havoc avec le colonel, et avec elle ? Qui d'autre avait une tâche qui la concernait ? La jeune femme ne bougea pas, crispée sur son siège, fixant de son regard perdu les yeux moqueurs mais sincères d'Havoc. Celui-ci finit par s'écarter doucement, faisant glisser ses mains le long de sa peau pâle. Puis ce fut comme si le soldat reprit les commandes.

- Si vous voulez en savoir plus lieutenant, il faudra vous adresser directement au colonel. Je n'étais pas censé vous en parler. Et j'aimerais que nos rapports ne changent pas, même après ce qui vient de se passer, même après ce que vous apprendrez bientôt, dit l'homme en sortant de la voiture.

- Havoc ! s'écria Riza.

Le jeune homme revint, se penchant à l'intérieur du véhicule, en la regardant avec son éternel sourire.

- Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Et encore moins de me dire ce que je dois faire, ou de me désobéir quand je vous donne un ordre, le sermonna-t-elle, furieuse. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle calmement, même si je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je vous remercie, dit-elle en lui adressant un bref sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt, quand elle sortit en direction du coffre.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie lieutenant, dit Havoc doucement, car il est rare que vous adressiez un sourire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'au colonel.

Reprenant une conversation normale, comme si rien ne c'était passé, les deux militaires se dirigèrent vers la gare, puis en direction de leur quai. Le train les attendait déjà. Havoc guida donc la jeune femme vers le wagon qui était assigné à leur section. Voyant la jeune femme se retourner sans cesse, le sous lieutenant monta les quelques marches menant dans le train.

- Je prends les devants lieutenant, il faut que je vérifie si les gars sont arrivés.

- Allez-y Havoc, je vais patienter un instant sur le quai, répondit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur une de ses valises.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Hawkeye finit par prendre une valise, et tenta de monter les étroites marches avec. Elle manqua à deux reprises de tomber, mais finit par amener son bagage à destination. Riza soupira longuement, à l'idée de refaire le même trajet avec une seconde valise. Mais quand elle se retourna, son bagage était à ses pieds.

- Comme je vous ai vu lutter, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous aider lieutenant.

Roy Mustang se tenait derrière sa valise, face à elle, les traits du visage toujours aussi sérieux, mais dont le regard trahissait l'amusement. Riza se retint de rire en voyant sa tenue. Il portait un pantalon noir, et une chemise bleue foncée. Presque comme elle. Lui aussi l'avait apparemment remarqué car il dévisageait la jeune femme avec un léger sourire ;

- Merci colonel, répondit finalement la blonde. Je vous laisse je vais demander où se trouve ma cabine.

Riza s'écarta à pas rapides. Elle finit par trouver le soldat qui se chargeait de la répartition des cabines, et à ses cotés toute son équipe.

- Vous êtes ? lui demanda-t-il sans lever la tête.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, répondit-elle simplement.

- Hawkeye, Hawkeye…ha, je vous vois. Chambre commune 203, trois lits. En partage avec le sous lieutenant Havoc et le sous lieutenant Breda, énonça-t-il.

- Pardon ? Chambre partagée ? C'est impossible soldat.

- Il n'y a aucune erreur lieutenant, reprit le subordonné.

- Mais enfin, vous m'avez regardée au moins ! s'écria Hawkeye, attirant par la même occasion toute son équipe, étonnée de la voir hausser le ton.

Le jeune homme leva la tête, et s'étouffa en voyant la jeune femme.

- Veuillez m'excuser lieutenant, je n'avais pas fait attention. Il y a bien une erreur puisqu'en tant que…

- …femme, j'ai le privilège d'avoir une cabine pour moi seule, le coupa Riza. Il est hors de question que je dorme avec Havoc et Breda.

En entendant cela, Havoc explosa de rire, suivi de peu par son équipe.

- Je suis désolé lieutenant, mais aucune cabine n'est disponible. Vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement.

- Bon, je vais devoir m'y plier…Rassurez-moi sur un point, il y a bien une douche par cabine ?

- …Non, grimaça le jeune homme devant l'air glacial et meurtrier de sa supérieure. A vrai dire, il y a quatre douches communes à tous les subordonnés.

S'en fut trop pour Breda et Havoc qui s'effondrèrent de rire devant l'air catastrophé du soldat et la tête d'enterrement que tirait leur supérieure. Quand Hawkeye jeta un coup d'œil vers son équipe, essayant de se persuader qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver, Havoc lui fit un magnifique sourire charmeur et les autres lui envoyèrent des baisers de la main. Breda, lui avait l'air d'un bienheureux. Riza pensa qu'ils étaient suicidaire, et que finalement, Havoc la connaissait très mal.

- Un problème lieutenant, les interrompit une voix bien connue.

- Le lieutenant a un petit problème de cabine colonel, dit Fury.

- Non, ce sont plutôt les énergumènes qui composent la cabine qui posent problème, rajouta Falman, coupant net Hawkeye.

- Insinuerais-tu que nous pourrions mettre en danger notre lieutenant Falman, continua Breda en donnant une grande claque dans son dos.

- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir le lieutenant avec nous, à condition qu'on lui retire ses flingues, termina Havoc.

Roy tourna le dos à ses subordonnés, amusé, et se tourna vers une Hawkeye désemparée.

- Colonel, permettez vous que je dorme dans le couloir ? dit Hawkeye très sérieusement.

- Non. Mais attendez lieutenant, je vais arranger ça, dit-il en se tournant vers le soldat qui avait signé son arrêt de mort. Colonel Roy Mustang. Quelle est ma chambre ?

- Suite du colonel, chambre 200, deux lits, une douche…récita le jeune homme rapidement.

- Bien, vous allez transférer le lieutenant Hawkeye dans ma chambre, l'interrompit Mustang.

- Et je vous change de chambre ?

- Non, hors de question que je partage la même chambre que mes subordonnés. Hawkeye sera l'exception qui confirme la règle, ordonna le colonel.

- Mais colonel…murmura Riza, complètement perdue.

- Avait-elle le choix ? Entre dormir avec deux soldats complètement déjantés capables de tout ou dormir avec un dragueur invétéré alcoolique, que pouvait-elle choisir ? Elle préférait encore le couloir.

- Que vont dire nos supérieurs colonel, demanda Hawkeye, en apparence impassible.

- La même chose que si vous dormiez avec vos deux subordonnés. Sauf que moi, je vous promets la tranquillité, et une douche où ne seront pas passés vingt personnes auparavant, répondit-il avant de se retourner vers le soldat. Bien, donnez moi les clés, et évitez quand même d'ébruiter cette erreur, sinon, je vous jure que je m'occuperai de votre avenir dans l'armée personnellement. C'est la même chose pour vous, ordonna Roy en se tournant vers son équipe, qui arrêta immédiatement de rire.

- Oui chef, s'écrièrent-ils tous ensemble.

- Bien. Hawkeye, suivez-moi. Laissez vos valises ici, Breda et Havoc se chargeront de les apporter, dit-il en voyant la jeune femme se baisser pour prendre les bagages, et en entendant Breda déclarer la future mort d'Hawkeye solennellement, mortifiant de rire Havoc.

Sans un mot en plus, le lieutenant suivit son colonel. Devant la porte, Mustang ouvrit la chambre et lui céda le passage. Une pièce toute en longueur s'étendait sous ses yeux, avec deux couchettes superposées, un large 'salon' avec une table, plusieurs fauteuils, et des placards pour ranger leurs affaires. Une seconde porte donnait sur une salle de bain en métal chromé. Riza avait déjà eu plusieurs chambres individuelles, mais celle-ci était bien la plus belle.

- Je vous remercie de faire de moi votre exception colonel, dit la jeune femme sans se retourner.

- C'est normal lieutenant, je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser partager une chambre avec ces deux là, dit-il en pointant du doigt les deux compères qui déposèrent les valises de leur supérieure dans la pièce, puis refermèrent la porte sur eux. Et bien Hawkeye, vu l'heure, je suppose que vous avez mangé avant de partir.

- Oui colonel.

Dans ce cas, nous n'aurons pas à payer le wagon restaurant, c'est un bon point. Je vais vous laisser la chambre un instant, je pars voir Havoc et le reste, et surtout prendre mes valises. Installez-vous, l'informa le colonel avant de sortir de la pièce.

Se retrouvant seule, Riza finit par retirer quelques affaires de sa valise dans le placard. Heureusement, le voyage serait assez rapide, ils arriveraient tard dans la soirée le lendemain, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de tout déballer. Jugeant qu'il était trop tôt pour prendre une douche, la jeune femme s'installa sur la petite table et sortit de son sac quelques dossiers inachevés qu'elle avait eu le droit d'emporter.

Cela faisait environ une heure que le lieutenant remplissait ses dossiers. A l'instant où elle rangeait les dernières pages dans son sac, le colonel pénétra dans la chambre. Riza ne posa aucune question sur sa longue absence. Quand même, on ne met pas une heure pour aller chercher une valise. Sans un mot, il sortit quelques affaires de son sac, et les rangea sur l'étagère au dessus de celle d'Hawkeye.

- Hawkeye, quel jour sommes nous ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner, déposant une chemise noire sur un tas de vêtement.

- Vendredi… Vendredi 26 je crois, répondit la jeune femme, assise dans son fauteuil, fixant le dos de son supérieur.

- Quelle étrange coïncidence…cela fait six ans jour pour jour, dit-il en détournant la tête pour regarder son lieutenant.

Riza fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, et essaya de se souvenir ce qui avait bien pu arriver six ans plus tôt. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Colonel, rassurez-moi, ce n'est pas vous qui avez choisi la date du départ ?

- Non lieutenant, c'est bel et bien une coïncidence, due à nos supérieurs. Amusant n'est-ce pas, même jour, mêmes horaires, et presque le même train, expliqua-t-il en délaissant ses affaires pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme, une bouteille et deux verres à la main.

- Et même vin mon colonel ? questionna Riza.

- Exact lieutenant, même cuvée, toujours aussi bon, sourit-il. Un verre ?

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, répondit la jeune femme après l'avoir jaugé du regard.

Roy déboucha la bouteille, et servit lentement les deux verres. Hawkeye allait se lever quand il lui fit signe de rester assise. Il lui tendit l'alcool, et s'installa face à elle, dans le second fauteuil. Il attendit que la jeune femme porte son verre à ses lèvres pour en faire de même. Après avoir savouré la première gorgée, Riza sourit à son supérieur, remerciement silencieux. Ce sourire fut comme un flash pour l'homme. Il se revoyait en train de penser à laisser Hawkeye rentrer chez lui, et à la laisser s'installer face à lui, souriante. C'était exactement ce qui était en train de se produire. Roy avait invité la jeune femme à partager sa solitude. Et il fallait se l'avouer, il se sentait bien.

- Colonel…l'appela doucement la jeune femme, hésitante.

- Hum ? répondit vaguement l'homme en tendant la bouteille vers le verre d'Hawkeye.

- Je voudrais vous demander plusieurs choses, dit-elle assez bas, le laissant servir son verre.

- Allez-y Hawkeye, dit-il après avoir vidé une partie de son second verre.

- Est-ce vrai que par plusieurs fois, j'ai manqué d'être envoyée sur un champ de bataille ? sa voix se faisant murmure, par crainte de la réaction de son supérieur s'il apprenait que c'était Havoc qui lui avait dit.

- Oui, répondit simplement le brun, replongeant dans son verre.

- J'ai été si stupide ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Pardon ? dit Roy en relevant la tête, découvrant l'air décomposé de sa subordonnée.

Riza se leva, lui prit doucement la bouteille des mains, et se servit un plein verre, qu'elle avala en quelques secondes, avant de se resservir, ainsi que son colonel. Puis, au lieu de rejoindre sa place, elle s'assit par terre, s'adossant contre le pied de la table, aux côtés de son colonel. Ce dernier l'observa se mettre à l'aise, tout en pensant que sa subordonnée supportait mal l'alcool pour être aussi déphasée au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je culpabilise maintenant…soupira-t-elle, la voix cassée. Cela fait six ans que nous avons fait ce pacte. Et cela fait six ans que je ne me rendais pas compte que vous me protégiez…Comprenez-vous colonel, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, les yeux étrangement brillants, en pure égoïste, je pensais que le pacte ne marchait que dans un sens !

- Et alors ? répondit Mustang, impassible.

- C'est comme si je ne vous avais pas fait confiance…je ne croyais plus en notre pacte colonel, s'écria-t-elle.

- Hawkeye, c'est ça qui fait que vous êtes formidable, répondit-il en observant la jeune femme se calmer d'un coup. Vous avez continué à croire en notre pacte. Sinon, vous l'auriez rompu. Sinon, vous n'auriez pas continué à me protéger. Sinon, je ne serais pas là où j'en suis. Vous avez fait votre travail même si vous pensiez être la seule à donner. Alors maintenant, recevez. J'aurais peut être du vous parler de tout ça.

Les larmes de Riza ne coulèrent pas. Ce que venait de lui dire son supérieur lui faisait un bien fou. Lui aussi se préoccupait d'elle, même si elle ne le voyait pas. Il la voyait, et pour lui aussi, peut être qu'elle avait une importance spécifique. Elle n'était pas seule. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux. Toutes les mèches retenues par sa pince retombèrent sur son visage. Elle dégrafa donc ses cheveux. Roy souriait : la jeune femme était vraiment nerveuse.

- Un autre verre Hawkeye ? dit-il en lui tendant la bouteille.

La blonde se servit, tout en repassant une main dans ses cheveux, essayant d'ordonner sa coiffure. Puis elle se releva et servit son colonel, qui la remercia d'un signe de tête. Mais au lieu de se rassoir, Riza se pencha sur lui, s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs. Le sourire de Roy s'élargit. Sa subordonnée ne supportait vraiment pas l'alcool. Une de ses mèches vint frôler la main qui tenait son verre. Il la fixa un instant, puis plongea dans le regard du lieutenant.

- Colonel, qu'avez-vous fait d'autre pour moi ? souffla-t-elle.

Le sourire de Roy se chargea d'ironie. Alors elle aurait appris quelque chose de plus…

- Vous êtes saoule Hawkeye, dit-il sérieusement.

- Havoc et qui d'autre… quels sont leur lien avec moi ? Ils ne sont pas là uniquement en tant que simples subordonnés, continua-t-elle en se redressant, s'écartant vivement de son supérieur.

'Double ration de dossiers pour le sous lieutenant Jean Havoc' pensa Roy sans cesser de sourire, mais fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement quand la jeune femme s'éloigna de lui.

- Qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire Hawkeye ? répondit Roy en se levant, se plaçant derrière la jeune femme.

- Vous m'avez dit de recevoir colonel…et je voudrais recevoir quelque chose de vous, je voudrais que ce soit vous qui me le disiez, murmura Riza.

- Hawkeye… soupira le colonel, s'interdisant de prononcer son prénom.

Un lourd silence envahit la pièce. Mustang se rapprocha jusqu'à frôler la jeune femme. En voyant ses épaules parsemées de tremblements, il leva ses bras, s'apprêtant à poser ses mains sur ses fins bras, mais se stoppa. Il ne pouvait pas.

- Juste une fois colonel…

Roy ne comprit pas si elle parlait de la prendre juste une fois dans ses bras, ou qu'il lui donne la réponse à sa question, mais sa voix le brisa. Après tout, peut être que l'alcool lui montait aussi à la tête. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur ses bras, et les remonta jusqu'à ses épaules. La femme posa sa joue sur une main, ses longs cheveux blonds balayant son bras. Sa seconde main glissa jusqu'à son ventre. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa subordonnée.

- Jamais plus vous ne serez gravement blessée. Havoc et Fury sont là pour ça. Ils ne sont pas là pour moi, mais pour vous Hawkeye. C'est de cette façon que je vous protège, car il m'est difficile de faire autrement.

- C'est largement suffisant mon colonel…merci.

La main droite de Riza recouvrit la sienne. Puis doucement, comme à regret, elle prit la sienne et la retira, se séparant de Roy.

- Vous avez raison colonel, je crois que j'ai vraiment trop bu…soupira-t-elle en fixant la bouteille vide sans oser regarder son supérieur. Je vais aller prendre une douche, ça me rafraichira.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle prit des affaires de rechange et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Seule, elle s'adossa contre la porte, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. La jeune femme se prit la tête entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle devenait folle.

Roy, quant à lui, s'allongea sur la couchette du haut, effondré. Il se passa plusieurs fois la main sur le visage, comme si cela pouvait lui faire oublier ce moment. Car c'était évident : il devenait fou.

Quand Riza sortit de la salle d'eau, la chambre était vide. La bouteille et les verres ayant disparus, elle se dit que Roy était sûrement parti les jeter dans le wagon restaurant. La blonde remarqua que la couchette du haut était défaite. Elle s'allongea donc sur le lit du bas, et se mit à fixer le matelas au dessus d'elle, perdue dans ses songes, ses yeux se fermant peu à peu.

Quand Roy revint, il trouva Hawkeye à moitié somnolente. Il la laissa donc et prit sa douche. Quand il en sortit, son regard tomba sur la jeune femme qui s'était complètement endormie, la lumière allumée, sans aucune couverture. Il se pencha vers elle, saisit les draps, et les rabattit sur le corps ensommeillé. Puis sans un regard de plus, il éteignit la lumière et s'allongea sur sa couchette.

Le lendemain, lorsque le brun se réveilla, il trouva la chambre vide. Il se prépara donc rapidement, et partit prendre un léger petit déjeuner, à cause de l'heure tardive. Ensuite, il se mit à la recherche de son équipe. Il finit par tous les trouver en train de jouer aux cartes en pariant, y compris Hawkeye. Havoc l'interpella.

- Une partie ça vous tente colonel ? vous n'avez rien à faire non ?

- Pourquoi pas ? quels sont les enjeux ? demanda-t-il.

- Installez-vous à côté d'Hawkeye, je vais vous expliquer, dit énergiquement Fury.

Un court silence s'installa, pendant lequel Roy fixa longuement le mur du fond.

- Vous pouvez prendre cette chaise colonel, l'interpella Riza, la voix neutre, le regard tout autre.

Roy finit par s'installer sur la chaise, à côté de son lieutenant. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille peu attentive les explications de son adjudant. Il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. Comment réagir ? Que pensait-elle ? Que pensait-elle de cette soirée ? Que pensait-elle de lui…

- Colonel, vous n'avez rien suivi ! Concentrez-vous un peu, le sermonna soudain Hawkeye, se tournant vers lui, un air de lassitude profonde dans les yeux, comme lorsqu'il peinait à remplir ses dossiers.

- Ha…pouvez-vous recommencer Fury ? s'excusa le colonel, avec un sourire.

Le petit adjudant se reprit. Le colonel se mit à écouter plus sérieusement, participant à la conversation. C'est pour cela qu'il mit un certain temps à réagir quand il entendit la voix d'Hawkeye murmurer.

- Merci pour les draps…

- Hm. De rien, marmonna-t-il.

- On oublie tout colonel, ce sera mieux, sourit-elle en piochant quelques cartes, comme si de rien n'était.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, conclue Mustang, s'adressant aussi bien à Fury qu'à son lieutenant.

Ils entamèrent donc la partie de carte qui dura jusque tard dans la soirée. Fatiguée, Riza, qui s'était exclue de la partie, partit chercher quelques sandwichs et les distribua. Puis, elle se réinstalla, et passa la fin de soirée avec son équipe à les regarder jouer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la gare d'East City, beaucoup moins importante que celle de Central, et bien plus vieille, plus aucun membre des subordonnés n'avaient d'argent pour se payer un taxi, sauf Havoc, qui avait réussi à garder le strict minimum. Le colonel avait tout raflé.

- Je raccompagne les trois ruinés à mon nouvel appartement colonel, expliqua Havoc. Désolé Hawkeye, je vous ramènerai une prochaine fois, quand on aura mis une voiture à ma disposition, rit-il en éteignant sa cigarette avant de monter dans le taxi, à la suite de ses compagnons.

Mustang et Hawkeye se retrouvèrent seuls sur le parvis de la gare. Hawkeye ne put retenir un petit rire en les voyant partir. Roy la regarda avec un sourire, et héla un taxi. Une fois tous les deux installés, il indiqua une adresse, puis se retourna vers Hawkeye. Elle le regardait avec un petit air de reproche.

- Vous êtes autant coupable que moi lieutenant, vous m'avez aidé à gagner, répliqua-t-il à son regard accusateur.

- Vous auriez pu leur rendre leur argent colonel…

- Je comptais partager la moitié des gains avec vous, ça vous tente ?demanda-t-il, insistant.

- Payez d'abord la course du taxi avec, après on verra.

- Au fait lieutenant, vous n'avez pas donné d'adresse au chauffeur, où allez vous ? questionna Mustang.

- Mais colonel, c'est mon adresse que vous avez donné au taximan, dit Riza avec étonnement.

- Non, je regrette Hawkeye, c'est la mienne : 270 Avenue Bradley.

- Colonel, c'est aussi mon adresse, murmura la jeune femme.

Un long silence gagna l'automobile. Riza tira une feuille de son sac, et Mustang une autre de sa poche. Ils fixèrent un moment leur feuille. Perdant patiente, Roy s'adressa au conducteur.

- Excusez-moi, mais savez-vous ce qui se trouve au 270 Avenue Bradley ?

- Bien sûr colonel, répondit l'homme en fixant la route, ce sont des logements dernièrement construits appartenant à l'armée. Apparemment, seuls les gradés y logent.

- Ce sont donc des appartements ? demanda Roy en retenant son souffle.

- Oui, évidemment, s'exclama le chauffeur.

Riza poussa un soupir de soulagement sans s'en rendre compte. Qu'allait-elle imaginer ? Que l'armée avait placé Roy et elle dans la même maison ? Ridicule. Heureusement, ce n'était pas non plus une erreur, car elle se serait bien passé de dormir une nuit de plus dans la même pièce que lui. C'était trop dangereux pour ses nerfs.

Finalement, le taxi les déposa devant un grand bâtiment de brique rouge d'un goût douteux, à en juger d'après les regards du colonel. Une vieille femme au ventre rond les accueillit.

- Colonel Mustang et Lieutenant Hawkeye je présume, dit-elle de sa voix rocailleuse.

- C'est ça, dit Mustang pendant que Riza hochait brièvement de la tête.

- Alors, mademoiselle a l'appartement 12 et vous 14.

- Nous sommes voisins de palier Hawkeye, sourit le colonel.

- On dirait bien colonel.

- Vous montez deux étages et vous y êtes. Voici les clés, les coupa la femme.

Puis elle les laissa, repartant dans sa chambre. Riza et Roy s'installèrent dans le petit ascenseur. Arrivés sur leur petit palier, Mustang n'ouvrit pas sa porte mais resta figé à observer la jeune femme qui tentait d'ouvrir la sienne sans se faire écraser le pied par son sac.

- Hawkeye, l'interrompit-il, vous savez, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin d'oublier la soirée d'hier, car après tout, j'ai passé un bon moment en votre compagnie.

Riza resta un instant interdite sur le seuil de son appartement enfin ouvert. Ses grands yeux noisette habituellement dénués de sentiments s'éclairèrent un court instant.

- Alors je n'oublierai pas colonel. C'est vrai, j'ai moi aussi passé un bon moment, finit-elle par dire, avant de refermer la porte sur elle et ses bagages.

Seul, Roy sourit un instant, puis ouvrit sa porte. Peut être que vivre à East City n'allait pas être si mal.


	7. Excuses

A tous mes lecteurs,

J'espère ne pas vous faire de faux espoirs avec ce faux semblant de chapitre.

Cependant, si je me permets de vous écrire ceci, c'est tout d'abord afin de m'excuser pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Réellement, je m'en veux. Je remercie d'ailleurs tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée… surtout ne pensez pas que vos efforts n'ont pas porté leurs fruits, bien au contraire ! Je ne m'étendrai donc pas sur les raisons de mon 'absence' car la raison pour laquelle j'écris est toute autre que lamentations. Je voulais donc vous prévenir, que, sous peu, je reprendrai cette histoire qui me tient à cœur. Alors restez à l'affut !

A bientôt, et merci.

Kaede.S

PS : En espérant que ce message ne fasse pas trop solennel, loin de moi cette idée ! A+


End file.
